Alchemist's Kaidan
by JiseiHakushaku
Summary: Even on the other side of the Gate, Edward and Alphonse can't seem to catch a break from the malicious plots surrounding them... or slave-driver bosses. Welcome to the shop, boys! / Updated after a year's haitus! Post COS AU, spoilers for both series.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

A/n: This idea has been floating around for so long!!! I had to write it. I've written a few chapters for this already, so I just have to post. I haven't done a fic that wasn't a CanocxOC for a long time, so this will be an interesting change. xD So, in case you're wondering, this story is following the first anime for FullMetal Alchemist. I'm still deciding if I'm going to follow the xxxHolic anime or manga. Probably the anime. What do you think I should do?

Anyways... This story contains **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ANIME SERIES (not Brotherhood, the first one!)**, and some for Conqueror of Shamballa I guess... Even though this story is taking place of COS!!! It'll also have some spoilers for xxxHolic too, just to warn you!!! Also, I may occasionally reference to the manga of FMA while I'm writing, even though this is the anime... Sorry, but I love the manga... XDD

Disclaimer time! I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or xxxHolic. Those stories and their characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Clamp respectively. I just own some bits of the plot that I came up with.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Sacrifices**

_"Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." –Albus Dumbledore  
Song Inspiration: "Nothing I Wont Give" by Vic Mignogna, and "Link" by L\'Arc-en-Ciel._

*******

Edward Elric touched the transmutation circles that had been etched onto his body slowly. The teen alchemist was not afraid; Even if it meant dying, he was going to bring his brother back to life, no matter what.

It was his fault to begin with. If only he'd listened to the warnings and had not insisted on trying to bring back their mother, Alphonse Elric would never had had his body pulled into that godforsaken place known as the Gate. Edward wouldn't have lost his leg, and he wouldn't have had to sacrifice his arm to bring his brother's soul back, only to be attached to that suit of armor. They wouldn't have had such a tiring, heartbreaking adventure, and they wouldn't have been tortured by the Homunculi and Scar. They would never have had to see all those they cared for fall down around them, and they wouldn't have been put through so much pain and heartache. They would be normal, alchemy-loving boys living in Resembool, Amestris. No terrible prices to pay for that.

As the circles glowed a bright blue/white color, Edward felt an odd warmth in his chest that burned inside him become an odd, numbing chill. Almost a painful type of cold. He vaguely wondered if this is how Al felt when he'd been taken to the Gate. Even more guilt chewed at the older Elric's heart. His brother had truly gone through hellish pain that he couldn't even begin to comprehend on a daily basis…

He was positive that he was making the right choice right now. For once, he was nearly entirely certain. He would offer himself up and bring his precious little brother back, giving him the chance to live that had been taken away for years ago. How fitting was it that he would be the Equivalent Exchange, when it was him who caused all the mess in the first place?

Edward opened his golden eyes and only saw white. It was similar to the time he first visited the Gate.

Turning around, sure enough, there it was. Those ominous stone doors that held darkness, knowledge, and god knows what else.

"This is it," The blonde whispered as the worm-like black arms pulled him towards the Gate. "Goodbye Al. Be safe…"

"Brother!"

Edward blinked and gasped.

Why was Al standing in front of him?!

"Al! Is that you?! Get away! I did this for you!" He shouted, panicking when he realized the little arms had seemed to notice his younger brother as well. "Run Alphonse! Go back to where you belong! I brought you back for this! I wont let you throw yourself away for me!" He shouted.

Alphonse did not struggle as the worms pulled him towards Ed… and the Gate.

"Brother, you can't leave me! I wont let us be apart! Never! You can't just—" Al was cut off as both brothers screamed in absolute terror.

*******

_There is no such thing as 'coincidence'. There is only that which is inevitable. There is only 'Hitsuzen'._

How many times had Yuko said that to Watanuki? How many times had she said that to anyone? He couldn't help but entertain the curiosity as he washed the dishes and sake glasses, looking out the window nostalgically.

Today was a normal day working for Yuko—that is, if working for Yuko could be considered normal at all.

Watanuki had woken up and had a delightful breakfast before going to school. At lunch he even got to eat with Himawari! Without that jerk, Doumeki, too! How joyous. Of course, the gloom returned when he had to walk home with Doumeki. After that he picked up a few things Yuko had requested (about a week's worth of groceries like usual, beer, sake, wine, and—for some reason he wasn't sure he wanted to know—mechanical supplies such as oil, screws, and wrenches), he headed over to the shop and began the usual chores.

He cleaned, washed, cooked, poured, screamed at the twins and Mokona for annoying him, and wondered what sadistic god he had ticked off in a past life to deserve this. But because of lunch with Himawari, he actually was able to endure it all, even when Yuko's mindless teasing was thrown on top. Heck, he even hummed happily while he cleaned the storehouse a bit and smiled slightly when he had to fight off that crazy pipefox that loved him so much.

Now, he was washing dishes from 'snack time' and was getting ready to make dinner. Tonight's meal was going to be fairly simple, yet all the same, it would be delicious. He'd even got more food than normally, just to make sure there was a plentiful amount. Heck, he'd even bought Yuko's favorite expensive wine as a treat.

Other than his better-than-usual mood, this was just a normal day for Watanuki.

Yup, a super average, everyday, normal day…

Watanuki was so caught up in his drifting thoughts, he didn't notice Yuko come stand by the door with a stern yet slightly amused look on her face.

"Watanuki," She said, making the boy jump. "Be sure to make lots of food. I believe we'll be having company tonight…"

Watanuki blinked, curious. "Company? You mean like, a friend of yours? Or is it a customer?" The teenaged boy asked in a confused sort of way.

"Yes, in a way…" She said, looking past him out the window. "Two children. They'll be very hungry when they arrive, possibly injured… That place is so unpredictable, not even _I_ understand how it truly works…" Yuko murmured almost incoherently. She blinked as if realizing something and flickered her crimson eyes to the confused part-timer. "You bought those mechanical supplies that I requested today, correct?"

"Yeah, of course. They were on your list." He stated obviously. Watanuki wasn't stupid enough to ignore a request on a list from Yuko or Mokona, even if it was the stupidest thing in the world. He'd learned long ago that that was just a stupid thing to do… "But really Yuko, who are they? Wait, no, let me guess, more travelers from another world, like those four that came a little while ago?" He questioned sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips.

Yuko smiled wryly. "Watanuki, how did you know?"

The boy jumped back. "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! MORE PEOPLE FROM OTHER WORLDS ARE COMING?! BUT- BUT THAT CAN'T BE!"

"Maybe they're from another world, maybe not…" Yuko said teasingly. "Just put on something nice, make sure that there are clean beddings, and have lots of food ready." Wait for it… "And makes sure there is plenty of sake!"

Watanuki wanted to scream, but she was already gone. With an indignant huff, he returned to preparing for tonight.

*******

The Elrics both felt like the air around them was crushing them. It was an odd, disorienting sensation. They couldn't tell whether they were being plummeted by darkness or light. Were they falling, flying, or floating? Could they see, breathe, hear, feel? What was an illusion and what was real? Were they dead, alive, or something else? What was going on?!

_Alphonse… Where… Where are you, Al? What happened? Al…_ Edward's mind cried out towards his brother. He thought he could feel someone holding his flesh hand, but couldn't be sure. He was so confused. Was he in pain or not? He couldn't tell.

It was all so very blurry.

_Brother… I… Where… Brother! _Al's mind raced, yet it was slow and sludgy at the same time it was quick. It didn't make sense in any way, and yet it did make perfect sense at the same time.

_Is this death, or just 'life' inside of the Gate? _Both wondered painfully.

It seemed like thousands of years in a painful silence and blackness, when suddenly they felt the faintest feel of light on their skin.

They next thing they heard was the sound of pounding, pouring rain.

*******

At the exact moment Watanuki finished dinner, Yuko had appeared at the doorway to the kitchen with Mokona on her shoulder and the twins behind her. He noticed that Yuko was wearing a rather luxurious dress that was a deep shade of red. It had a hood that covered her black hair (which flowed freely around her neck and what was exposed of her chest). It seemed to layer over a black and gold silk oriental shirt that had a buckled collar. The red dress had wide sleeves that went to the middle of her forearm, and the black and gold silk sleeves from the shirt under it widened and went past her wrists. The dress itself was rather long and pooled around her feet elegantly. There was some sort of odd black design on her shoulder—Was it called a flamel or something? He couldn't recall, but it was odd either way.

Maru and Moro wore their normal clothes, no surprise there.

"Are you ready, Watanuki?" Yuko asked. "Our guests will be arriving any time now."

"But what about the rain?" Watanuki asked after nodding, following Yuko, the twins, and the puffy black bunny-like creature outside. "It's pouring."

"That wont be a problem, trust me." Yuko chuckled. She stopped on the porch and pointed to a large wooden box with elegant carvings on it and gemstones placed in an enchanting design. "Watanuki, carry that out. We'll need it when they get here."

"Why do I have to do all the damn heavy work?!" Watanuki shouted, but walked over to the box and lifted it anyways. "THIS THING WEIGHS A TON!!! What the hell is in here, Yuko?!" The witch just laughed at her part-timer's rage, but otherwise ignored him. This only served to make Watanuki angrier, but shut him up despite.

Watanuki thought he was going to collapse. They stood in the rain for seconds that turned into minutes, and the box only seemed to get heavier. He growled and mumbled profanities and words of disdain and fury under his breath. Yuko wouldn't even let him sit the box on the ground for god's sake!

Suddenly, in less than the blink of an eye, Watanuki found himself and Yuko surrounded by bright white light. He squinted in an attempt to see, but all he could make out were large stone doors with disturbing designs and letters in a language he'd never seen before in front of him. He noticed that there was ivy draped on the door as well, and there appeared to be runes of some sort on the frame area.

_What the hell?_ The high schooler thought in shock and confusion. _How did that possibly get here?!_

Suddenly, the doors opened and he almost screamed. In an endless darkness behind the doors, he could make out glowing eyes and sadistic grins. All seemed to look at him longingly… especially at the box in his hands.

"Watanuki," Yuko said in a stern, commanding tone. "Give the box to the Gate."

He blinked, his eyes flickering from his boss to the box in his hands, then the 'Gate' as she'd called it, and back to the box. With much effort, he held out the large heavy oak box as if it was an offering to the weird door. He almost screamed again when black worm-like arms snaked out and latched onto the box, pulling it away from him and sucking it inside.

As soon as the doors closed, the light faded and they were back to standing in the rain.

But now, in front of them, were two boys.

One was rather short and had medium length blonde hair of the purest variety. He was rather handsome, and through his tattered, ripped back clothing, Watanuki could see he was well toned and had scars that showed he'd been through a lot in his life. He couldn't be much older than twelve, judging by the height, but his looks said he might even be older than Watanuki! But the most shocking thing about the unconscious blonde was that his right arm and left leg seemed to be made of… metal?!

A sobbing boy of maybe ten years of age (also good looking) held the blonde boy's upper body in his arms. He had blonde hair as well, but it seemed a few shades closer to brown. He had an innocent, childish look to him, and was slender and also toned. He looked up through teary eyes, his greenish-gray eyes begging.

That was when Watanuki noticed the weird markings etched in the unconscious one's skin… They were all over his body and bleeding severely, although the thin width made him wonder just how painful they were.

"Please!" The ten year old looking one begged. "Help him! He's hurt! Brother is hurt! He tried to bring me back I think…" He choked back a sob. "It's all my fault!"

Watanuki could barely believe his eyes. He'd seen some pretty weird things in his life, considering he had the sight that could see spirits, but he was pretty positive that this came close to being the top weirdest thing ever.

Yuko stepped forward and crouched down.

"Alphonse Elric, and Edward Elric…" She said. "From another world you've come to me, sacrificing yourselves. You've suffered much. I can help you… for a price."

The younger looking one that Watanuki guessed to be 'Alphonse Elric' nodded, his eyes reflecting pain and sadness.

"Equivalent Exchange…" He whispered. Yuko nodded.

"You may call me Yuko Ichihara, but some would know me as the space-time witch or the dimensional witch." She said before uttering the words Watanuki had heard so many times before.

_"Shall I grant your wish?"_

* * *

A/n: Okay, it may not be the best yet. But I think that was pretty good!

Now before I forget, I want to talk about the name of this story. "Alchemist Kaidan".

**_Kaidan_** (怪談) is a Japanese word consisting of two kanji: 怪 (kai) meaning _"strange, mysterious, rare or bewitching apparition"_ and 談 (dan) meaning _"talk"_ or _"recited narrative."_ In its broadest sense, kaidan refers to any ghost or horror story, but it has an old-fashioned ring to it that carries the connotation of Edo period Japanese folktales. --Wikipedia

I think we all know what the Alchemist part is. ^^ Of course, this title is subject to change, but for now it's the best I've got. xD

Anyways. Please review, no flames. :D

Until next time,  
Dice-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Hitsuzen

A/n: Only one review, but that's one more than I expected! Thank you so much to SuperMangaFan89, who is our first (and so far only) reviewer!!! Thank you, Super-san! xD So... Moving on?... uh... Oh, and I forgot to mention, there will be references to other CLAMP series (i.e.; Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, CardCaptor Sakura, maybe Legal Drug, and maybe even Chobits). They will be subtle references, and they will be exactly as they are in the actual xxxHolic series! :D Don't worry, knowledge of the series being referenced wont be needed. XD

Disclaimer! I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or xxxHolic. Those two amazing series belong to their rightful owners; Hiromu Arakawa and CLAMP respectively.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hitsuzen**

_"The significance of a man is not in what he attains but in what he longs to attain." –Kahlil Gibran.  
Song Inspiration: "White Night True Light" by Vic Mignogna._

*******

Al could hear Edward screaming in pain as they plummeted towards a hole of sorts in the Gate. He could vaguely see some people in the gap, but was far more concerned with his older brother's well being than the presence of possible strangers.

Thinking they were going to fall and injure themselves, Alphonse selflessly grabbed his brother and pulled him closer towards him. Before he knew what had happened, they were sitting on hard ground and were already soaked by the rain. Alphonse looked at Edward and gasped. The areas on Ed's body where he'd drawn the transmutation circles that were meant to bring Al back to life were now open thin cuts and bleeding at an alarming rate. _Brother…_ Al cried worriedly, feeling frightened and confused tears slip out. It was almost—in his eyes—like the night they tried to bring their mother back… Confused tears joins the scared tears as Alphonse Elric clutched his bleeding brother tightly.

He looked up at the people before him pleadingly. One was a dark haired woman in a unique dress, another a boy with black hair and glasses. There were two girls that could be twins, one with pink hair and the other with blue, also wearing odd clothing. And then there was a black bunny-like creature in the boy's arms. Al couldn't name a specific species, but he didn't care. His brother was hurt! Why would anything else matter?!

"Please!" The younger Elric begged through tears. "Help him! He's hurt! Brother is hurt! He tried to bring me back…" He choked back a sob, feeling guilty pain gnaw at him viciously. "It's all my fault!" _I didn't say no! I brought this upon him! I'm sorry, Brother! Please be okay!_ He cried, holding Edward closer. "Help him…" He whispered inaudibly, his voice scared and sad.

The woman, whom he noted from his quick glance before was quite beautiful, stepped forward and crouched down in front of him, her face void of any recognizable emotion.

"Alphonse Elric, and Edward Elric…" She said in a mysterious and knowing tone. "From another world you've come to me, sacrificing yourselves. You've suffered much. I can help you… for a price."

_A price… Equivalent Exchange…_ Alphonse thought. _I don't know who she is, but I don't think she has bad intentions… Brother needs help! I have to do accept whatever she can offer me._ He nodded slowly.

"Equivalent Exchange…" He whispered. She nodded back.

"You may call me Yuko Ichihara, but some would know me as the space-time witch or the dimensional witch." She said before her eyes flickered in mild amusement. "Shall I grant your wish?"

*******

After assisting the two boys inside, taking care not to further open the wounds of the injured one, Watanuki brought them to Yuko's privet bath.

"I'm Kimihiro Watanuki, by the way," Watanuki said with a gentle smile. The boy blinked and looked up at him curiously. "I work here at Yuko's shop part time. I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly catch either of your names back there."

The boy smiled, although it was dark. "I'm Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al." He said softly, his voice cracked from being tired. "This is my older brother, Edward Elric. He likes people calling him Ed though." Watanuki nodded. "Mr. Watanuki, where are we?" He asked. "I don't recognize this place as anywhere I've heard of in Amestris…"

"You're in Japan." Watanuki said, ignoring the unfamiliar term. "I don't really understand what's going on here yet either, but I'm sure Yuko will explain later. For now, let's clean your brother off before he gets sick."

"A-alright." Alphonse said. Watanuki could tell the boy was shocked. _Although,_ Watanuki couldn't help but note, _He's taking it a whole lot better than I'd ever be able to. He just wakes up in another dimension or world… That's gotta be disorienting. Not to mention his brother his hurt! I get the impression that they are really, really close, too._

The boys got Edward undressed to his boxers and then put him into the bath. Watanuki tried to ignore the blonde boys metal limbs, but failed with his staring.

"It's called auto-mail." Alphonse said. "It's a fairly common prosthetic where we come from. All the nerves are connected so that it can move at will… Our friend Winry Rockbell made it for him after he lost the flesh limbs. She's a really skilled engineer, and makes only the best prosthetics for Brother. She knows just how to connect all the nerves with the gears and wires, and the cylinders. I don't know too much about it, but she is very wise in the matters." Watanuki nodded, trying to understand, but he wasn't sure he did.

After washing him, Maru and Moro brought some pajamas. Watanuki, with help from a now very quiet Alphonse, dressed him.

"I'll take him to the bedroom down the hall while you wash up too." The bespectacled boy said, giving the younger boy a gentle smile. "Maru and Moro—the twin girls—will bring pajamas to you and then take you to the room you'll share with your brother."

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Alphonse said.

"Oh, and just a warning," Watanuki added quickly, "Yuko told me once that the water in this bath connects to a well here. You might get transported to where the Zashiki-Warashi lives…"

"Zashiki…?" Alphonse tried to repeat.

"Mokona serves as a translation device," They heard Yuko say from outside the door. "He's been sitting nearby the whole while. That's how you can understand each other. However, things that aren't in their world wont be understood."_ Oh, so that's it,_ Watanuki determined. "You don't have to worry about that though. I am certain that Alphonse Elric wont be sent to her tonight."

Watanuki was not even about to ask how she knew, because he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer out of her anyways.

*******

_The pain… All of it being relived… What was happening? Where was he? What was that horrid smell? ... Ointment, perhaps?_

Edward woke up from his comatose-like sleep, feeling rather confused. The memories of things happening to him all filled his head. But they were blurred, frantic, and parts of his mind were blocking bits out as a survival instinct of sorts.

But there were parts that were so painfully vivid, he wished he could just forget _them_. Instead, they flashed behind his eyes, no matter how tightly he clenched them shut. They were mocking him.

_Al and I were taken into the Gate, and then…_

"I see you're awake." A woman's smooth, strong voice said. He blinked and looked to his side to see a beautiful woman in an odd garment with long black hair and crimson eyes watching him. "Please do not be alarmed. You can call me Yuko Ichihara. I helped you and your brother once you arrived here through the Gate."

Edward froze. "How do you know of the Gate?" This woman didn't look like an alchemist, nor a threat, but he'd learned long ago that judging people based on their appearances was foolish and lethal. That bastard woman Dante was only one example to this fact. For all he knew, this woman knew as much about alchemy as he did. "Did you perform a human transmutation?" That would probably be the only explanation for having seen it, unless she was like Wrath, and he highly doubted the latter.

"No. I have no need to. I know because, I'm the 'Witch of Demensions'." She said. A vein popped up on his forehead; That was not an answer. At all. "Of course, I should warn you ahead of time; Alchemy doesn't exist in this world. It died out ages ago. All you know about it is useless in this world." It was as if she was daring him to try it.

The blonde alchemist, through his sleepy and slightly painful fog, reached up and clapped his hands. Because he had seen the Gate, he was able to form an array with his body whenever he did this, and perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. This ability had been what helped him help Gracia Hughes deliver her baby, and it was really what had gotten him into the military to begin with. Not to mention, it had helped him out of quite a few sticky situations (for instance, when he went against Psiren in Aquroya; chalk isn't exactly easy to write with under water). He remembered the beautiful, warm, electric, powerful feeling that coursed through him whenever he clapped and used alchemy. It was a very wonderful emotion that he had grown addicted to feeling regularly almost…

And he was not feeling it now.

Clapping again, and then a third time for check, nothing happened. No warm feeling, no surge of power, no alchemic transmutation being performed…

The woman had spoken the truth. Alchemy—somehow, someway—did not work here. Wherever _here_ was.

To say that Edward was stunned beyond belief would be quite the understatement. He could barely breath, much less speak. But there were so many questions he had to ask, so many concerns to voice. "Where am I?" He asked hoarsely. That was the only question that he could choke out from his raspy throat. It was the only question he could pull from his stunned, short-circuited brain.

Yuko's face was hard and void of any recognizable emotion that the oldest Elric could see. "You're on the planet Earth, in a country called Japan. This is my shop." She said. Edward found something in her voice to be teasing, and he didn't really like it. "The fact you came here… The fact you and your brother, Alphonse, can even see this shop at all, is because you both have a wish you want granted."

Edward glared at her. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. Wish granting especially. _Couldn't this lady have come up with a better story? _"Are you trying to imply in some way that you grant wishes?" He'd seen so many people say the same thing, and all of them were using a fake Philosopher's Stone that the Homunculi had given them.

Almost as if knowing the young alchemist's thoughts, the woman called Yuko smirked. "It's **magic**. Didn't I say that alchemy technically doesn't exist here, Ed?" There was a pause in which Edward just glared out the window. He was so painfully confused, skeptical, and not getting the answers that he not only wanted but needed. "What is your wish, Ed?" She asked. He got the pit feeling in his stomach that this woman knew a lot more about him and his brother than she was letting on, and that she also already knew what he was about to say. Creepy.

He looked over to the other side of the room. Somehow, he wasn't too surprised to see Al sleeping there. And he was not all too surprised that Al was back in his human body, as opposed to the suit of armor he'd grown accustomed to. If this woman was seriously asking him what he wanted to wish for, his first reaction would say Al's body. Second would be his limbs. But now… It seemed like they were in a completely different world. He would say that he wanted to go back home, to Amestris, but he didn't know what Al would want. He wanted his brother to make this call. After all, his brother had given up so much as payment for Ed's mistakes…

"Can we think on it?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Of course." Yuko answered a bit reluctantly. "I'll leave you boys to rest." She paused at the door, and turned around, a wry smile on his face. "But let me just leave you with some words of advice…"

Edward gave her a bored look, as if to say 'just go on'.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, Edward Elric. Only hitsuzen. Only the inevitable. You and your brother were always meant to come here, and it was unavoidable fate. You cannot change what has happened now… We are connected through bonds that cannot be broken. Now tell me... Are you willing to pay for your wish, or are you just going to give up?"

And with those confusing, parting words, Yuko left the young alchemist prodigy to think.

Edward's wide, shocked, confused eyes traveled to his body. The areas where he'd drawn the transmutation circles were now patched up cuts. He looked to Alphonse, and his gaze softened.

He didn't know what he'd gotten them into this time, but he was going to fix things. _No matter what._

*******

Watanuki stared at Yuko as she left the room that the Elric brothers were staying in. Through the thin sliding walls, he had heard their conversation.

"Watanuki, I'm hungry." The woman said in a whining tone. "Bring some snacks and sake to my room."

"Lots of sake!" Mokona exclaimed eagerly, jumping up on his mistress's shoulders.

Watanuki glared slightly. "From what you said in there, it sounded like you've known they'd be coming here for a long time. You also seemed to imply you already knew what he was going to wish for." He stated. "Yuko, what is going on? Who are those two really? What happened to them? Where are they from? And why the heck were you talking about alchemy?" He'd heard about the lost cause 'science' in school, but from the way they talked, it sounded like it had succeeded in wherever the heck those boys came from…

The woman grinned. "It's hitsuzen, my dear Watanuki." She giggled. "Now, don't worry yourself with this just yet! Just bring me the sake and snacks!"

"Sake and snacks, sake and snacks!" Maru and Moro sang happily, popping up out of no where and skipping around Yuko.

Watanuki fumed. "DAMMIT! THAT WASN'T EVEN AN ANSWER, YOU KNOW!!!"

*******

Edward stared at his sleeping brother, his face hard and thinking.

All of this was so disorienting for the blonde teen. He dies, his brother sacrifices himself for him, he comes back to life, sacrifices himself for his brother, and his brother appears as he's being pulled into the hell known as the Gate. When he wakes up, he's in some weird shop with an even weirder lady who's basically telling him he's in another word where alchemy doesn't exist and doesn't work, and that she can grant wishes.

_Granting wishes implies using 'magic', _Ed determined, _But magic isn't real._

Ah, the skepticism of a scientist. Behold, the evidence of what Lust had said back in lab five; Edward really had lost his childhood innocence after trying to bring back his mother with Al.

That truly had been the night when Edward really started seeing alchemy as less magical and more scientific. That terrible, traumatizing experience really taken away childish innocence Ed used to possess like every other child; He stopped being able to believe in whimsical things like Santa, fairies, and magic. He had turned his back on the possibility of god, and the possibility of the supernatural. After that day he began scoffing at the idea that there was anything other than alchemy; When Al had suggested that the Liore prophet, Cornello, could have really been a holy man, Edward could only say 'ha, yeah right', and move on. He had been right, of course, but apart of him sort of wished he could have been proven wrong. Childhood innocence cannot be returned once it is lost. It is something that cannot be achieved by any force. It's a one time thing, and once you lose it it's gone forever.

Ed thought his brain was going to hemorrhage from the whirring, befuddled thoughts. He had never felt so helpless.

Havoc had once said that without his alchemy, the great Edward Elric—the FullMetal Alchemist—was just another smartass kid with a big attitude. Oh, how right the blonde chain smoker had been.

Admitting Havoc was right only worsened the feeling in Edward's stomach.

He and his brother were alone, confused, and helpless in this new world. They were without alchemy or friends or resources, and he was injured as well. Not only that, but he was now completely at the mercy of that woman who said her name was Yuko Ichihara…

He had heard funny things while he was asleep. Something like a bathtub of well water that took you to a 'Za Freaky Sausage-y' or something like that, and then something called a 'Moe Cone' being a universal translator? He knew he'd probably gotten a lot of it mixed up, but knew enough to say that this world was very different from his own, and he was only hitting the tip of the ice burg with that statement.

As he took in the overwhelming realizations, he did not notice his younger brother stir.

Al sat up, his sandy blonde hair fell around his face since the tie he used had come out. His gray green eyes looked at his hands curiously. He could still not believe that his body had been restored, nor that they were in this other world…

Looking around, he saw that his brother was awake. He gasped, causing the older Elric to jump, before he tackled Ed in a hug.

"Oh Brother! Can you believe it? I have my body back! I can smell, and I can feel you! I even tasted food here! I almost forgot what it was like to taste, Brother!" The boy rambled on excitedly, unable to think of anything but his regaining his body. "I thought we were going to die for a second there, Brother, but we're okay! Sure we're here in this other place, but we're alive and together and I have my body back and…" He trailed off after noticing two things; His tackling hug had reopened the main transmutation circle-like cut on his brother's chest. And two; his brother's limbs were still the heavy steel. "Brother…"

"It's okay, Al," Edward reassured, a smile on his face. _Seeing Al like this…_ It had been a long time. He was really happy, and that in turn made Ed happy. He now had noticed that his little brother had the body of a ten year old, maybe a tad bit older… The same age he'd been in the Gate. He tried to ignore this for now, and just enjoy the moment of happiness he and his brother had waited for a long time to experience. "Hey, we'll still find a way to get my limbs back! But what matters is our main goal! You got you're body back, little bro! I'm happy for you!" He chuckled, trying to keep his voice down politely, considering they weren't the only ones in this… place. "Have you met that weird Yuko lady? She talked to me about granting wishes and stuff."

Alphonse nodded. "Uh-huh. I met Miss Yuko. I also met Mr. Watanuki—her part-time employee—and the twin girls named Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi." Alphonse contemplated on how Yuko had exclaimed on what cute names these were, and Watanuki argued that they were anything but. He still didn't understand what the older boy found not cute about them; He thought the names were fairly adorable for two young girls like them. "Oh, and I met Mokona… sort of. After I took my bath, Miss Yuko explained some things to me about her shop, Brother. She charges for wishes, and it's like Equivalent Exchange. Apparently, only people who have wishes can see her shop, and coming here is something called 'hitsuzen', which is 'inevitability' in the language they use here, from what she said."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, she told me something like that, too. She was just in here for a minute before you woke up." He said, looking around again. "So tell me Al, where are we? What did I miss while I was out?" He pointed to his chest, arms, hands, and face. The cuts had been lightly bandaged and coated with an odd smelling ointment. But how did they get there to begin with? "And where the hell did these cuts come from? I drew the transmutation circles with paint and ink, not knives and blood!"

Al smiled sheepishly with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Brother… I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. I'm not fully sure myself."

Edward gave a stern look.

"Just tell me everything that happened, then we'll go to sleep, and talk to this Yuko lady in the morning."

The younger Elric nodded, not sure where to begin, before deciding to just start with the beginning of it all. Or at least, what he could recall of the beginning...

* * *

A/n: Yeah... Nothing much happened in this chapter. But next chapter, Ed and Al will find out more about Yuko's shop, Watanuki's powers, and how to get their wish granted. I think we all know what the wish is, considering this is Ed and Al we're talking about. Ah, predictability. ^w^

Oh, and by the way... I know that it's kind of a hinted thing from the Spider's Grudge Arc that Yuko is not fond of humans sacrificing themselves for other humans. She might nag the Elrics on this later, but hey, Yuko does have a heart (although sometimes it can't be seen so easily depending on which side of the argument you're on XD) and she knows they've been through a lot. Yuko knows even more about what's happened to them and what's about to happen to them then I do, and I'm the AUTHORESS! xD

Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D

Thanks for reading,  
Dice-chan :)


	3. Chapter 3: Cost

A/n: Konichiwa, minna! Wah, only SuperMangaFan98 again. And I _know_ lots more people are reading this from those stat thingys FF gives me! So why aren't you reviewing? -angst- ... Well... I'll stop rambling on and move on to the chapter!

Disclaimer-ness: I _wish_ I owned FullMetal Alchemist or xxxHolic. Unfortunately, I only own the plot of this story. And even then I only own parts of the plot, since some of it is based off episodes... -insert depressed sigh here-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cost**

_"Never let life's hardships disturb you ... No one can avoid problems, not even saints or sages." –Nichiren Daishonen.  
Song Inspiration: "We Are Broken" by Paramore_.

*******

Rain pounded on the roof above as golden eyes flickered open sleepily, only to be met with blackness.

_Have I gone blind?_ Edward wondered vaguely. As his mind began to clear away the sleepy fog, he noticed that something fuzzy and warm was on his face. _A blanket?_ He asked himself. Suddenly, he was greeted by the most creepy eyes he'd ever seen.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The blonde alchemist screamed as he bolted upright, tossing whatever it was across the room and causing it to hit the wall with a hard thud. Alphonse jumped up, gasping and sleepily asking what was happening. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?! ALPHONSE, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Edward shrieked, pointing at the fuzzy lump in the corner. Alphonse looked at it with half lidded eyes for a moment before blinking, gasping again, and running towards it.

"Mr. Mokona!" Al exclaimed, picking up the black lump. Now that Edward looked closely, it looked that more plumpy, rounded rabbit with a blue gem on it's forehead and a blue earring. "Brother, what did you do to poor Mr. Mokona? He's Miss Yuko's friend." Al explained to his confused and panting brother. "Mr. Mokona, what happened?"

_Of course,_ Edward thought groggily._ It's an animal. Al always takes the animal's side over mine. So much for brotherly loyalty, huh?_

"Mokona was just taking a nap, and mean Edo-kun threw me!" The bunny-like creature whined. Edward screamed, jumping back again. The thing TALKED?! "Oh, pipe down, Chibi boy!" The bunny snapped. "Mokona is just a Mokona, it's not like Mokona is scary!" Edward scoffed, still a bit shaken.

"But those eyes!" Ed shuddered, remembering them. "What the hell is that black thing, anyways?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as the puff-ball in question nuzzled his brother in a very loving way._ And the animals take Al's side too,_ he snorted inwardly.

"Mokona is not a thing! Mokona is Mokona!" It said indignantly. "Aru-kun, Edo-kun is being mean to Mokona! So is Watanuki! Aru-kun and Yuko are the only friends Mokona has!"

Edward sweatdropped. _This thing is really annoying me, and I've barely been up for five minutes. _He growled inwardly. _Sometimes I wonder if the whole world is conspiring against me, or if—_ Ed's thoughts were cut off as the door slid open to reveal a tall and slender teenaged boy with black hair, pale-ish skin, and glasses. He wore some kind of black uniform, and a white apron was over it. He also wore a white bandana on his head. Edward guessed he couldn't be that old, but he was… so… tall.

Damn the world.

"Good morning." The boy said before looking around, then sweatdropping at the sight. "I see you've all met Mokona…" He grumbled before turning his sapphire eyes towards Ed. "Oh, you're awake huh? It's good to see you're okay. I was kind of getting worried, and I know Alphonse-kun was worried too." He walked further into the room and bowed. "You were unconscious when you arrived so we didn't get to meet. I'm Kimihiro Watanuki. Nice to meet you, Elric-san."

Edward didn't know what '-san' meant, but he got a feeling that it was like 'Mr' or something. He didn't know why, but he just did. "Eh, just call me Edward. Calling me by my last name makes me feel old or something."

"Okay, Edward-kun." Watanuki said. "If you're both still tired it's not too much trouble to bring breakfast in here. Otherwise you can join Yuko, Mokona and I in the main room. Since it's summer we'd usually eat on the porch but considering this insane rain…" He trailed off, and Edward nodded knowingly. He knew he should be feeling wary about this boy, but he wasn't quite sure how to react. Kimihiro Watanuki seemed to be one of those people you could trust immediately. Ed felt no reason to be worried about him, especially from what Alphonse said.

"Oh! It's no trouble!" Al exclaimed, standing. "Just allow us to get dressed and then—"

"Don't worry about wearing pajamas." The boy grumbled. "Yuko does it all the time… Lazy…" He muttered before remembering they were still there. "Well, uh, follow me!"

*******

Watanuki had never seen anyone eat like these two.

They were polite, but shoved their faces all the same. Especially Edward. It was if they had been starved for years. The didn't seem malnourished, but then again, they didn't exactly look like they'd come from another world either.

He took another look around the table and gave a longsuffering sigh. Of course, the two brothers' behavior had already rubbed off on Yuko, and it seemed she and Edward had wordlessly started some sort of eating competition, as they were sizing each other up while chugging at the English Omelets he'd made. Mokona had joined in as well it seemed, but he was drinking Yuko's favorite 'breakfast sake'. Speaking of which…

"Watanuki!" Yuko sang, "Bring more sake! I seem to have drank it all. Or maybe that was Mokona, hm?"

"How can you be drinking so early in the morning?!" The part-timer shouted at his boss before going into a full blown rant.

Edward and Alphonse could only watch in hesitant confusion as the bespectacled boy stomped off, fuming.

"Don't worry about him," Yuko said, resting her chin in her hands. "That's just how Watanuki acts. I have a sneaking suspicion that he really likes his job. But then again, he doesn't have any choice than to work for me!" She smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't he just quit and work someplace else if he doesn't like the job?" The golden eyed teen asked.

Yuko's smile went a bit awry. "Not if he wants his wish granted, that is." She laughed. "You see, Watanuki coming here was hitsuzen. Just like you Elric boys' coming here was hitsuzen. There is no such thing in this world as coincidence, just the inevitable. It was inevitable that he would come here with a certain wish in mind. And it was inevitable that he would work in my shop part-time to pay for that wish."

"What did he wish for?" Edward asked, the alchemist's curiosity and thirst for knowledge gaining a momentary control over him.

The dark haired witch looked out the window into the rain distantly. "Watanuki has a special gift, Edward. He can see spirits; Ghosts, lost souls, and so on…" Edward tensed. How could that be? "It's in his blood. A curse of sorts. His wish is that he would not have to see them anymore. That they wouldn't follow him. He will work for me until he's paid for his wish." There was a tense pause as Watanuki and Mokona had a shouting match in the other room over which sake to bring. "So, speaking of wishes. Have you boys made a decision as to what you'll wish for?"

Alphonse looked to his brother and they nodded together.

After explaining everything that Ed had missed out on as best he could, Al discussed with his older brother possible things to wish for. One of the first choices was for the Philosopher's Stone or for Edward's limbs, but they were certain both of those would be rather costly if Yuko's shop went by Equivalent Exchange as she'd said.

After they narrowed down options, prices, and priorities, it'd all come down to one thing.

"We want to go back to Amestris. To our home." Edward said sternly. "My brother and I just want to go back to the place where we belong and the time where we belong in. How much will a wish like that cost, Miss Yuko?"

Yuko raised an eyebrow and looked away in thought as Watanuki came back and poured the sake wordlessly, sensing the tension in the air from the pregnant pause. He could tell Edward was hanging on Yuko's every breath; He had heard his wish. It was a reasonable, logical one. But Watanuki remembered those other travelers from other worlds. Their prices had been the most important things to them… What would she charge these two?

Yuko took an intake of breath, indicating that she was about to say something, and Ed found himself growing tense and still as he waited for the older woman to speak.

"This is a large wish, therefore, it will demand a large return. Equivalent Exchange, after all." She said almost teasingly. "I believe that I will ask to take…" Another pause. "Half of Alphonse's memory of Alchemy; Not all of it. You'll still know the basics. But I'll take what you learned in the Gate and of the Philosopher's stone. I will also ask that Edward here journals every useful thing he knows about alchemy, Shamballa, and the Philosopher's Stone." She smirked deviously. "After all, even though my library of magical resources is large and caries a variety on alchemy by famous authors like Nicholas Flamel, Nash Tringham and Van Hohenheim of Light themselves—" She didn't notice the dark, pissed off look cross Edward's face at the mention of his father, "—but it's not everyday that the infamous FullMetal Alchemist—hero of the people, friend of the common man, and angel amongst the dogs—stops in. I want to see alchemy in your light."

Edward blinked, trying to resist the slight feel of having his ego stroked like that. Now that he really thought about it, this woman knowing so much about his life back in Amestris really creeped him out in a way. Heck, she even knew about their human transmutation attempt! He had a nagging feeling that when it came to knowing things and pulling strings, this Yuko woman would be just as bad as Roy Mustang aka Colonel Bastard, if not worse… Insert shudder here.

"But that is not all I shall require." She continued in a monotone that made Edward wonder what she was thinking. "I think it wouldn't be too unreasonable to have some help around here. I'm sure you agree, Watanuki." She giggled before turning serious again. "So. Your wish will cost some of Al's alchemic knowledge, Ed sharing his knowledge with me, and then some of your services. Do you agree?"

It all started sinking in now.

Taking some of Al's knowledge, him having to give her information, and then 'services', whatever that meant. All of this would pay for them to go home. Was the wish really that big? Was the Equivalent Exchange that costly? Edward still had doubts about this place, too, but considering his absolute helplessness at the time, he had nothing better to go on. He looked at Alphonse, and was surprised at the determined twinkle in his brother's eyes.

"I don't mind losing some of what I know, Brother." He said quietly. "It's not like I'm losing all of it. It's not like I'll be forgetting you and Winry and all the people we really care about, right? It's just some equations and chemicals. You can tell me some things if I ever need to know them, and I can always relearn things, right?" Al trailed off, looking at Yuko, who nodded. "Brother, we have to get home as soon as possible. Winry, Granny Pinako, Major Armstrong, and Colonel Mustang… They are all waiting for us. Who knows what's happening now. The Führer being a Homunculus, Teacher is being hunted by the military…" He looked down. "Brother, people need us back home. We need to get back as soon as possible. I don't mind giving some of what I've learned up for that."

"Al…" Ed whispered, taken off guard by his Brother's words. "But Al, are you sure?"

"Yes. I am." Alphonse nodded. Edward sighed, running fingers through his messy blonde bangs, his golden eyes downcast. "Fine. But only if you're sure."

Watanuki's face heated a bit as he watched the two quietly converse, both of them unaware of Yuko's penetrating, stern stare. He felt like he was really intruding on a privet, brotherly moment. Of course, he didn't understand half of the things they were talking about (What the heck is a Homunculus? What's a Führer?), but still.

"Well?" Yuko questioned impatiently. "Are you boys willing to pay the price necessary to have the wish to go back to Shamballa? It's a hefty fee, and as a proper businesswoman, I'm afraid I don't accept returns on my products."

Edward resisted rolling his eyes. She made it sound like he was making a deal with the devil. Then again, maybe he was making a deal with the devil. This woman did seem awfully… wicked. In a way.

The older Elric sighed once again, his honey eyes hard. He shared a glance with his younger brother, who nodded once again. It was settled.

"Yeah. We'll take you up on this 'wish granting' thing." Ed agreed. "But I'm still not convinced, Yuko! How do I know I'm not being conned into something? All I have is your word that you can do 'magic'. What proof do I have that you're not Dante or another Homunculus?" He asked, snapping a bit. Typical Ed.

Yuko sneered a bit. "How could you compare me to one of those foul, poorly crafted dolls? I have a soul you know." Suddenly, she turned teasing. "But just curious, which Sin do you think I'd best resemble? Considering I met Dante-san a long time ago, I would like to think she'd select me as Lust. Don't you think?" She giggled and clapped her hands together. Edward and Alphonse could just stare as the twins danced around, singing about 'Mistress Lust' or something.

"Miss Yuko," Al interrupted, "You say you met Dante? When?"

Yuko's face turned hard. "That is privileged information, boys. I'm afraid that's between me and my least favorite client ever." Ed snorted back a laugh. "So, you're willing to pay that price?"

Ed nodded. "Yes." He said surely, sharing another glance with his brother. "We want to go home. The cost seems fair."

It seemed as if the air pressure increased as Edward said those words, and an odd wind blew across the room. Yuko grinned like the cat who'd just swallowed the bird, and Ed felt like the term 'in the witch's clutches' applied here a little too perfectly.

"Just curious though," Ed continued, clearing his throat. "What are these 'services' you mentioned?"

The witch's ominous grin turned into a smirk.

"Watanuki?"

"Y-yes?" The dark haired boy gulped.

"Prepare to be a teacher." She chuckled. "Because it looks like Edward and Alphonse Elric are our newest part-timers."

* * *

A/n: So now we know what Ed and Al will have to do for their wish! DUN DUN DUUUNNN... I hope it wasn't anti-climactic. ^^

I was going to originally have Yuko be the one to take the four years of Al's memories (the ones of his trips with Ed while he was in the suit of armor), but I just couldn't. It was too cruel for me to write. So Al just looses some of what he knows about Alchemy. :D

Well, the next chapter is when things will start getting... funny. XD

I hope you enjoyed, please review!!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Education

A/n: -angst filled sigh- Yeah, I just finished rewatching Conqueror of Shamballa, and I feel rather emo... I cried at all the usual parts (Nuuu!!! Alfons! Whyyyyy??? Ed and Al, you just LEFT Winry?! Whyyyyyyyyyy... again?!) Yeah, the movie really depresses me. Therefore, I seek refuge in this fic, and my FMA fanfic Lightning-Chaos.

I also now have the urge to write a really long oneshot that's an alternate ending to the movie, or like an epilogue. I'll probably go do that...

Disclaimer: Now, let's look over this. If I owned FullMetal Alchemist or xxxHolic, would I need a disclaimer to begin with? No. Would I even be on fanfiction to begin with? Probably not.

Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Education**

_"Sometimes, all we need is a good whack on the head. Things tend to be a lot clearer after that." –Anonymous.  
Song Inspiration: "Lost Heaven" by L\'Arc-en-Ciel._

*******

"…And so now those two have been sucked into being part-timers at the shop. Well, more so Edward, because it seems Yuko is a bit of a sucker for Alphonse, but still." Watanuki explained as he bit into the homemade pork bun. "They'll be living with her too, since they obviously have no place else to go, being from a whole other world and all. I'm also teaching them a little on this world and the culture and all, but Edward is really having a hard time grasping the supernatural side of the shop. Alphonse says it's Edward's inner scientist, but I don't understand what that means really."

"Well this could be considered good, right?" Doumeki questioned in his usual monotone. "With another set of hands or two, this means you'll have less work to do."

"I guess, but I have a gut feeling Yuko is just going to make sure that there is lots of work for all of… us…" He trailed off and glared at the stoic boy before several veins popped up on his head. "AND WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE EXPLAINING ALL THIS TO YOU, YOU BIG JERK?! WHY COULDN'T I BE TELLING THIS AND GETTING ADVICE AND OPINIONS FROM HIMAWARI?!"

"Because she already promised to eat her lunch with some girl friends." Doumeki answered calmly. "Now can you stop screaming and pass me the salt?"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THANKS FOR THIS FOOD!!! YOU JUST DUG INTO THE BENTO, YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME!!!" Tears began streaming down Watanuki's face. "I wanted to eat my lunch with Himawari… Not YOU of all people!"

"Quiet down." Doumeki groaned. "So, back to those Elric brothers. You said they're Alchemists from some place called Shamballa, or Amestris, and they're in their country's military, right?"

Watanuki nodded. "Well, Edward, the older brother is. They called him the 'FullMetal Alchemist'. All the State Alchemists as they are called get nicknames like that, he said."

"But how old is he? You said he's just a teenager." Doumeki questioned.

"He is. He's sixteen years old, and Alphonse is fifteen—but considering his body didn't age while it was gone, he's ten or eleven years old." Watanuki explained, hoping he got the confusing explanation correctly. He didn't understand most of what the brothers and Yuko had told him, but he was trying to. "That's what they'll have to tell people when Yuko makes them enroll in school. They are minors after all, it would look suspicious if they didn't go to school."

"So the older one will be going to our school, and then the younger one will be in middle school I guess." Doumeki clarified. "I can't wait to meet them. They sound pretty interesting."

"They are." Watanuki laughed sheepishly. "I just hope those two are doing okay with Yuko. They aren't used to her, after all…" And she can come off as a bit crazy…

"Let's go." Doumeki said. "The bell's about to ring."

*******

The rain had stopped a while ago, and Yuko had declared that while the sun was out, Mokona, the twins, and the Elric brothers would sit on the porch to do whatever they were doing there.

Yuko was fiddling on the object that the Elrics had been told was a 'laptop' during Watanuki's lesson on this new world. As she worked on the computer, she smoked her pipe with an amused smile on her face.

Maru and Moro were playing Monopoly with Mokona, and it seemed as though they were losing terribly.

Edward and Alphonse were sitting down with their backs leaning against the wall, a stack of books in front of them.

The books the brothers were reading consisted of information on Japanese history, culture, modern technology, school systems, and even a few books on magic. All was provided by Yuko and Watanuki. Since it would appear that the brothers would be here for quite a while until their debts were paid, they'd need to know what they were facing. Yuko had already informed them that they'd have to be attending school. She also said that, because of Ed's height, he would have to fake being fourteen like the freakishly tall Watanuki, as opposed to being sixteen like he really was. Yuko declared that she'd pull some strings and get him in Watanuki's class. Al would be in the same class as Ed, because even though he was ten he was tall, and she thought they needed to stay together. He would be an 'advanced student'. None of this logic made sense to them, but they didn't think it was a good idea to argue with the one whom they owed so much too.

Until they could learn Japanese, they'd have to carry Mokona around. Mokona was excited to get to be going out more, but demanded that he be served sake regularly. Edward vaguely wondered just how much trouble a drunken thing Mokona could get them into, and decided he'd have to remind Al that he was not, under any circumstances, allowed to drink. Especially if the beverage in question came from Yuko, Mokona, or the happy-go-lucky twins.

Currently, Ed and Al were reading up on the Japanese language, knowing that this would obviously be the most important skill they would need here.

"Edward, Alphonse." Yuko called to them. The boys blinked and looked up simultaneously. "I'm printing out a map of the town for you. School is almost out and I want you to go see Watanuki and tell him what to pick up for dinner tonight. Have him show you around, too!" She smiled sweetly (which scared Edward fairly much). "You might even get to meet Doumeki and Himawari too!"

"Doumeki? Himawari?" The boys repeated, confused. Yuko nodded.

"They're Watanuki's friends!" She explained. "Now go in, get the print out, and get the Mokona Carrying Bag!" She ordered.

Both boys sweatdropped slightly but did as told.

*******

As they followed Yuko's map carefully, Alphonse quizzed his brother on his Japanese. Mostly it was basic questions, answers and phrases that would help him get around, and Edward was doing exceedingly well, as usual. But then again, he was a child prodigy after all. "I'm impressed, Brother! You'll be speaking like a native in no time and you've only been studying for the past two days!" Alphonse exclaimed with a smile. Edward nodded and looked to a large building where some people in uniforms like Watanuki's were walking around.

"I think this is it, Al." He said. "Wow. It's certainly a lot bigger than our school is back in Resembool! It's at least is as big as Eastern Command!" He whistled, awed, before turning back to Al. "Well come on, Al! Lets go and try to find Watanuki!"

"Coming, Brother!" Al said happily before taking off after Ed.

*******

"Gah… I give up." Edward groaned. "We've been wandering these halls forever, and I'm starving, and no one will talk to us…"

"Brother, it's only been thirty minutes. Plus, you just ate, and we haven't seen anyone to begin with." Al corrected, sweatdropping. "Don't be so impatient. We'll find Watanuki soon, I'm sure!"

"Yeah, Edo-kun, don't be so impatient!" Mokona snickered. A vein popped up on Edward's head and he growled angrily.

"Pipe down you freakish puff ball! I'm getting more and more tempted to throw you out the window with every damn word you say, and if I could use my Alchemy right now I'd blow off your—"

"Mokona?"

Edward and Alphonse both stopped and looked to see a very cute girl in the school uniform. Her long reddish brown hair was very curly and in pigtails, and her eyes were an interesting shade of blue/green/gray. Edward looked at Alphonse and saw him hurriedly glancing between Mokona and the girl, a pink tint on his cheeks. _Great, Al has another crush,_ Edward sighed inwardly, looking back to the girl. She _was_ pretty cute.

"Oh, you know this thing?" Ed asked curiously. She nodded, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes. Mokona belongs to Yuko-san, who is my friend Watanuki's boss." She explained. "It's nice to see you, Mokona!"

"Hey Himawari!" Mokona greeted, waving at the girl.

"Himawari?" Edward repeated. "Oh! You're Watanuki's friend that he and Yuko mentioned." He gave his best charming smile (the one he learned from watching Mustang all those years). "It's nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. We're… uh… friends of Yuko's, I suppose you could say?" Honestly, he didn't know what to call Yuko. Boss, tax collector, demoness, witch, splinter in his flesh foot? All the terms fit so well…

"It's nice to meet you both! I always enjoy meeting Watanuki's other friends!" She said with a bright smile that make the whole room (or technically, hallway) brighten. "My name is Himawari Kunogi. I'm in Watanuki's class." She explained. "Are you looking for him?"

"Oh, yeah, we are, actually." Ed nodded. "Yuko asked us to give a message to him and to have him show us around town. Al and I just moved here from… Germany." He lied.

"Wow, that's so amazing! You speak Japanese really well!" Himawari smiled. Edward blinked, confused. It sounded like she was speaking English to him… I guess this is what Yuko was talking about when she said Mokona served as a universal translator. (A/n: I'm just going to assume that the language that Ed and Al spoke in Amestris is English. I'm watching the English dub for this, so yeah… Also, I'm assuming that the black Mokona acts as a translator as well, like the white Mokona does in Tsubasa.)

"Thank you, Kunogi-san." Al beamed, using the honorifics and proper titles that he'd learned from the book as Himawari began leading them both down the hall.

"Oh please, call me Himawari!" She giggled sweetly. "Both of you! After all, we're friends! Any friend of Watanuki's or Doumeki's is a friend of mine!" Ed and Al both smiled; She was nice, and kind of reminded them of someone, although neither of them could place just who she was like. "Do you mind if I just call you Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun?"

"Just Ed and Al will be fine!" Al interjected, cutting off Ed. The elder brother sweatdropped._ Yup, Al has yet another crush… It'll pass soon, thankfully. Or at least, I hope it will, since she's technically four years older than him…_

"Okay, Ed and Al!" She skipped a little as she walked. "So, what school will you be going to?"

"This one, apparently." Edward shrugged. "Al and I will both be in your class."

"That's wonderful! We'll all five be able to have fun together!" She exclaimed, opening a door to a classroom and smiling into it. "Here they are, boys!" Ed and Al looked in and saw Watanuki with a tall, stoic-looking boy. "Watanuki, I found Edward and Alphonse walking around looking for you. I hope you don't mind that helped them out a bit!"

"Oh no not at all, Himawari!" Watanuki exclaimed, hearts dancing in his eyes. "That's so nice of you as usual! Always helping others, that's our Himawari!"

Edward sweatdropped yet again. _Looks like Himawari sure is popular with the guys…_ He mused, casting a sideways glance at the tall stoic boy next to Watanuki. _But just who is he?_

"Oh, Edward, Alphonse!" Watanuki smiled, "I guess you've already met Himawari! And this…" He suddenly had a dark cloud hanging over him and veins popping up on his head. "This is Doumeki…" Ed could have sworn Watanuki muttered 'bastard' under his breath, but wasn't quite sure.

"Nice to meetcha." Ed said, giving a dull wave. "The name's Edward Elric."

"Shizuka Doumeki." Was the simple reply.

"Hi!" Al chirped cheerfully. "I'm Alphonse! Alphonse Elric! The younger brother!"

Doumeki stared blankly. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

For the first time in a while, Ed snapped.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A KID SO SHORT HE COULD SURVIVE BETWEEN THE CRACKS OF A SHOE IF YOU STEPPED ON HIM BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DRINK HIS GODDAMN MILK?!" He screamed.

Al sweatdropped. "B-brother, that reaction was a little…"

"DON'T START WITH ME AL!"

Himawari started laughing. "I-I'm sorry, Edward-kun, but it's so funny! You and your brother are as funny as Doumeki and Watanuki when they start pretend fighting! Its so sweet!" She giggled. Al blushed lightly, and Ed groaned. Himawari sure was… odd.

"So Edward, Alphonse," Watanuki asked, clearing his throat. "What made you come all the way to my school?"

Al adjusting the Mokona Carrying Bag on his arm as he reached into his pants pocket and held out a paper. "Miss Yuko wanted us to bring this to you, Watanuki. It's the shopping list for tonight."

"She also wanted you to show us around a bit." Edward grunted in addition.

"But if it's too much trouble we can wait until some other time!" Al stated happily.

"No, it's not too much trouble." Watanuki said, taking the list and reading it. "Wow. A surprisingly reasonable list this time. I'm almost scared to wonder what this could be foreboding…" He sweatdropped, sighing.

It was quiet for a moment before Doumeki turned to Ed and said quizzically, "So, you're seriously the older brother?"

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Edward shrieked.

Al sighed and looked at Mokona. "I don't think the height is the only reason people mistake me for the older one at times…"

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I had to cut it off there. Next chapter will probably get a bit angsty. XD

Okay, for those who are spazzing; This is not going to have an AlxHimawari pairing. I might put in AlxOC, MAYBE, but as far as this goes, it'll probably be EdxWinry at parts (just mentioning until... such and such happens), and then probably the WatanukixHimawarixDoumeki love triangle.

Just curious, what would you guys think if I brought in a Homunculus? Like Envy and/or Gluttony, maybe even Wrath? Just curious. Can you picture the total WTF reactions from Watanuki? XD

Anyways, REVIEW! I see we've got two new readers. ^^ YAY!


	5. Chapter 5: PartTimers

A/n: PLEASE DON'T KILL FOR BEING A LAZYBUTT!!! I had writers block. But, here it is! This chapter is a bit filler-ish, but... It was needed to help me move into the plot! It'll all make sense later. Now that I have the next xxxHolic books, and I've read some more into the FMA manga and watched the anime again, I have a pretty good idea of how I'm going to make everything work. Also, a lot of people pointed out that the cost was too low. Well, you'll see how that plays out... I can't say much more without totally spoiling this fic, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic or FullMetal Alchemist. They belong to CLAMP and Hiromu Arakawa, respectively. I do, however, own the plot, and any random OCs that may pop up. (i.e.; The random guy that walks past them on the street? Yeah. I own him. Bwahahahahaha.)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Part-Timers**

_"Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do what one can. Even for example, what you do has nothing to do with results, you must forge forward." –Yuko, Volume 9, P.157.  
Song Inspiration: "Uso" by SID._

*******

"So, does she always make you work this hard, or is it just me?" Edward asked with a grunt as he hefted a large, heavy box onto a shelf. (He could swear that something said the 'F' word from inside it, but dismissed it as hallucination from the heat.)

Two weeks ago, Ed and Al had fallen through the Gate and—as Watanuki put it—'into Yuko's clutches'. Ed had not once allowed himself to think of all the people waiting for him back in Amestris, because he knew that would only slow him down. How often had he told himself and others that all you can do is keep moving forward, after all? It would be hypocritical to go back on his own words, especially when he was working under a slave-driver like Yuko…

Watanuki chuckled and wiped some sweat off his brow. He and Ed were working in the storehouse today, cleaning and such, and of course it was a very humid day. "Well, I'm used to it by now, but I think she doesn't like you so much." He said. Ed's brows furrowed a bit. "Well you shouldn't be so surprised, Edward-kun. You poured sake on Mokona." He scolded.

Edward smiled a bit. The little puff-ball had been asking for it yesterday… Making fun of his automail while he was using some supplies he'd borrowed from Yuko to tune it up. ("Cyborg, cyborg, Edo-kun is a chibi cyborg!", he had sung.) Al had been taken aback that his brother would do something so 'rude', but then again, it's not like Ed's nerves hadn't been going haywire.

The blonde rolled his eyes a bit and stretched; He was thankful Watanuki wasn't really the type to stare at his automail, or else he'd have probably made himself wear a jacket. But because of Watanuki having seen stranger things in his life (hey, he can see spirits), Ed was able to wear a t-shirt and shorts. He began going through the next box of things he needed to dust off, when he pulled out a cutesy wand-like object; It was pink, and the top of it looked like a crow's head, or some other kind of bird. It was pretty weird, and he had no idea what it was.(1) "What the hell is this thing? Yuko really has an eye for junk…" He grumbled, holding up the wand and spinning it in his flesh fingers like he would spin a baton or a spear. Without stopping the spinning, he moved it to his right hand, careful not to apply too much pressure. He'd learned how to do this from his teacher, Izumi Curtis, and after much practice he had relearned how to do it with his automail hand as well.

Suddenly, a delicate gloved hand reached out and grabbed the wand from Ed's hands.

"While that skill is impressive, I'm afraid you're mistaken, Edward!" Yuko exclaimed, a large grin on her face. Edward took in her oriental half shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and short-shorts, and he blushed. He hadn't seen a girl dressed even slightly similar to that except for Winry in her mechanic outfit, but Yuko was… well… Uh… "This, my dear young alchemist, is no piece of junk! It's a wand. It's used in the practice of magic. You need special cards for it to work though…"

Edward's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he looked at the wand. "Y-you can't mean th-that th-thing is—"

"The finest plastic model wand that you can buy!" Yuko stated proudly, and Edward sweatdropped, falling on his side. _I should have known..._ "What's wrong, Edward? Don't you think it's cute? I bet Alphonse would!" She whistled, and Ed watched as Al walked in, Maru and Moro hanging by his neck. "Alphonse! Isn't this adorable!"

"It is," Al grinned. Edward sweatdropped again before he huffed. He'd officially been abandoned by his own brother, and it was all Yuko's fault for excessively spoiling her new toy. Hell, she was even thinking about buying a cat!

"Well, it's still junk!" He shouted, turning to the shelves and pulling off what looked like a stuffed cat/lion with tiny wings(2) and a sword.(3) "And how do you explain these things?! A dumb stuffed animal and stupid sword?! HOW MANY USES CAN YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE FOR A SHARP, POINTY WEAPON?! It's JUNK! It's just gathering dust, what do you keep it around for?!"

Yuko huffed indignantly and grabbed the plush toy and sword, pulling them to her chest. "Really, Edward! You're so cruel! This is the most high quality stuffed toy you'll ever find, not to mention it's incredibly adorable! And this sword is special too."

"Really? How so?" Edward asked, certain that the woman had no decent answer.

"Hitsuzen." She stated. The room erupted in 'huh?'s. "Everything is hitsuzen. I have these things for a reason."

"And what 'reason' would that be?" Watanuki asked, stepping forward and looking at the sword. "It looks like the one that one traveler gave you…" Yuko snatched it back, and a vein popped up on Watanuki's head. "There's no need to be so snippy!"

"Yes, yes, Watanuki. I knowww…" Yuko groaned. "You boys just keep cleaning!"

"And why doesn't Al have to help?!" Edward snapped.

Yuko looked to the younger Elric innocently. "I like him best. He's nice and fun and he's really helpful! Speaking of which, Aru-kun, can you get me some sake!"

Al nodded, grinning. "Yes m'am!"

Both of the older boys sighed, exasperated.

*******

"Ahhh, Al, it's so hot in Japan!" Edward groaned as he and his brother walked down the street. "I wish we'd landed someplace colder; Having to wear a jacket in this weather is torture…"

Since the brothers were going out in public, Edward had to wear long pants, sneakers, and a long-sleeved shirt. He just kept his right hand in his pocket, since the added heat of gloves would probably be the breaking point. He was already seeing stars. Ed mentally thanked himself that he'd grown used to having to suffer like this on his travels; If he hadn't been as strong as he was, he'd be passed out by now.

"Don't worry brother, we're almost there." Al consoled, looking ahead with a smile.

Last night, the Elric brothers experienced yet another one of Yuko's 'late night parties', and ended up finding out just how much the woman could drink when provoked by Mokona. Or, even when unprovoked. Since Watanuki was at the school setting up their transfer, it was Ed and Al who got elected to go to a nearby drugstore and get hangover meds for Yuko.

Ed and Al turned the corner and came face-to-face (or something) with a large drugstore. The logo on the store's sign was a green and white pill with dark green kanji written on it. Ed and Al couldn't read the kanji, but when comparing it to the paper Watanuki had given them, they guessed it said 'Midori Pharmacy'.(4)

The two boys walked in slowly, sort of reluctant. This place was nothing like the drugstores that they had back in their world! It was modern, yet subtly so… But still, all the brightly colored packages and the adverts were starting to make Ed's head spin.

"So this is what it's like in a world where technology strives over alchemy, hm?" Al questioned, looking interested but a little sad all the same. Edward knew his brother missed their home, which made him all the more determined to get them back to Amestris, where they belonged.

Edward, putting both hands in his jean pockets, strolled up to the counter in the back that—judging by the packages of medicine and such in the back—was the pharmaceutical area. Alphonse had been momentarily distracted by a manga magazine, but came right up next to Edward quickly.

"Hey, anyone here?" The older Elric called, his golden eyes looking around curiously and freezing on modern-day cash register._ Winry would love that,_ he thought sadly, immediately regretting letting his thoughts trail to that area of his life. God, he missed Winry. He hadn't even comprehended until just now how much he wished she was there, here, with him. His stomach did a flip as he remembered the beautiful blonde.

Shit, wait, did he just think-call her beautiful?

"Sorry for a the wait!" A boy with long-ish brown hair and gray eyes smiled. "What can I can help you with today?"

Edward shook himself out of his reverie and forced a half smile. "Yeah, I need, uh… what medicine do you have for hangovers? My boss'll need the best you've got from the way she's acting." _You'd think she was dying. She's worse than Mustang sometimes!_ He sweatdropped in mild aggravation. _Yuko-san, that she-devil… Why her of all people to be the one who helps us… Grr… I swear, she really pisses me off!_

The boy laughed. "Oh, okay then. I've found the S-Type is best, just judging by how many people buy it…"

"Then that'll work!" Alphonse chirped with a smile. The boy nodded and began checking them out. As he handed Al the medicine, Ed noticed their hands touch. And apparently, so did the boy, as his eyes seemed to go wide for a second. Edward's gut twisted a bit.

"Something wrong, sir?" He asked. The boy blinked and shook his head.

"No. Nothing…" His tone was distant, and this bothered Edward a bit. Grabbing Al's hand, he said a quick goodbye and walked out of the store.

Hopefully, whatever happened in there wouldn't come back to bite him.

*******

Envy snarled violently, bagging on the dark walls that enclosed him in the Gate. Some weird thing had imprisoned him, and now he was sitting, waiting, lost between time and space inside the Gate.

"LET ME OUT!!!" Envy shrieked. "BASTARD GATE, TAKE ME TO HIM!!! TAKE ME TO HOHENHEIM!!!" He was completely motivated by his bloodlust; He wanted to feel that bastard's blood on him, the relief that killing him would bring would be just so unimaginably good… And then, after that, he'd go after his _beloved_ half brothers. Starting with Edward. Oh, did he despise that pipsqueak. What did he have that was so special, special enough to make Hohenheim love him more? Envy didn't want Van Hohenheim of Light's approval though. No. He wanted him dead. He wanted to make him suffer. But he couldn't do that him he was trapped in a frigging box! "GAH!" He screamed as he pounded again, feeling the ankle break but then immediately heal.

He growled, panting, as he plopped down on the ground. His nose crinkled in disgust as he remembered what he was sitting on, but he wasn't just going to stand around all day. Or night. He wasn't sure of time anymore. He snarled and pulled at his hair until it ripped out, blood pouring down his face before his healing powers repaired the ripped flesh. He was relishing the pain; It kept his mind focused on his only goals in life.

_To kill Van Hohenheim._

_To kill Edward Elric._

The Homunculus screamed again in fury, wishing something could go right as he self-mutilated and then healed instantly.

He wanted out, and goddammit, he was going to get out, even if it killed him!

*******

Yuko looked into the red pool of liquid, watching as the Homunculus tortured himself and tried to break free of it's interspace bounds, forcing herself to ignore the slowing increasing headache. The creature would occasionally stop in it's mutilating torment to shift into some form and attack the walls… But it was all in futile attempt. Yuko was almost sickened by the poor creature's incredible hatred of the man called Hohenheim; It's desire to kill was more powerful then anything she'd ever seen before. If she didn't know the truth about Homunculi… she'd be even more disgusted then she already was.

_"Homunculi are poor, pathetic creatures. Unknowingly, they inherit the innermost dark desires of their master, even if the master doesn't know they have the desires themselves. They can't control this."_ Clow had said, revealing some of his extensive knowledge on the subject. _"The only thing a Homunculus deserves from us is pity. Hatred, maybe. More so pity. A life of endless suffering is all they really have."_

Yuko sighed, knowing Watanuki was standing behind her by now, pulling herself out of her reverie.

"Who- what?" He stuttered, watching as the creature's image in the basin of red liquid screamed and broke it's own arm, the severe and bloody compound fracture healing immediately. It was like a terrible slasher movie. Something out of an emo book, or something. Yuko regarded him calmly.

"That, Watanuki, is the result of trying to bring someone back to life with alchemy." She explained, and the boy gasped. "It's a Homunculus. I believe this one's name is Envy. He's trapped between the Gate in a barrier box I created with help from an old friend, but… I think he'll be getting out soon." She took her pipe and put it to her lips. "He'll probably have to be destroyed before he causes too much trouble. Almost a shame really, a life is a life, but a soulless being like that…"

Watanuki blinked in confusion, remembering a conversation he'd had with Yuko not too long ago.

_"D-do you mean d-d-death?"  
_

_"Oh, we're not going to kill anyone."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We're not going to take anyone's life! That's way too risky! No matter what the reason, if a person kills someone, that person takes on the weight of the murder."_

_"Weight?"_

_"Yes. And it's heavy! A near crushing weight."_

_"W-what is?"_

_"Quite a variety of things. And those who know them would never take a life. Nothing makes up for it."_

"But Yuko-san," Watanuki began with a gulp, "You said before, you said that-"

"I know." She snapped. "But this is different. A soulless being with nothing but bloodlust. And it can only be destroyed by the one who made it, at this point…"

"Yuko-san… Who made it?" Watanuki asked nervously.

Yuko huffed some smoke out of her pipe, remembering with minor displeasure. "A man named Van Hohenheim, or 'Hohenheim of Light', as he is formally known."

Watanuki was confused. The name sounded vaguely familiar, like from a history lesson or something, but he wasn't sure.(5)

"And who is he?"

Yuko stared into space for a moment before taking another puff of her pipe. She heard the bells at the front of the shop jingle, and the singing of Maru and Moro as they declared with happiness that Edward and Alphonse were back with her hangover medicine. She frowned a bit.

"Someone who will probably be visiting us soon."

* * *

A/n: I really liked how this chapter turned out. Now, for references.

(1) – This is Sakura's wand, which is from the CLAMP series 'CardCaptor Sakura', although I'm sure that everyone knows about this one. For those who don't, it was also seen in xxxHolic volume 1, page 45-48. XD

(2) – Ah, another reference to 'CardCaptor Sakura'. It's a plushie replica of Ceroberos, aka Kero-chan. ^^

(3) – And here's a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle reference… or is it? Maybe this is Kurogane's sword, maybe it isn't. This may be significant to the plot of AK, but it may not be… Hmmm… You never know. ^^

(4) – A reference to 'Legal Drug', another manga series by CLAMP. Watanuki was seen going to this pharmacy in xxxHolic episode 6, and Kei's 13th episode (I think). Side note: The main character, Kazahaya Kudo, has a supernatural power similar to psychometry (he can see the "memories" of things or people when he touches them) and he seems to be a little empathic. When touching Alphonse briefly, well… Who knows what he saw.

(5) – Hohenheim's character is based off of Phillip von Hohenheim, a Renaissance German alchemist, who later adopted the name Theophrastus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim. I've heard about him in my history class, and although I'm not familiar with Japanese school curriculums, being as Watanuki and I are basically the same age/grade, I would guess he's at least heard of him once in school… (Go to Wikipedia, people.)

Okay, so, review! No flames, please. I promise to update again soon! ^^

Love,  
Dice-chan


	6. Chapter 6: Customer

A/n: Blarg. I feel like shit today. But I've neglected this fic long enough! Sorry guys... I'm a failcake. Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I'll have the next one up within a week or so, I hope. ;)

I don't own FMA or xxxHOLiC. I am but a lowly otaku who has no social life off of the computer and therefore will write to fulfill her fantasies. XD

* * *

**Chapter Six: Customer**

_"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrows! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" –Auron, FFX  
Song Inspiration: "Kaze no Machi he" by FictionJunction KEIKO (from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ep.19)_

*******

It was a lazy day in the shop. Watanuki had been obsessively cleaning up to the point when Yuko requested an extravagant meal (Ed couldn't help but wonder what 'Baked Alaska' was…). This action brought Kimihiro Watanuki to the kitchen, where he was showing Alphonse Elric the basics of cooking their mutual boss's highly demanding provisions. Al also got a good deal on this, because he became the taste-tester. After so many years of living without taste buds, this was heavenly. Watanuki's cooking had to be at least as good as their mother's had been, or Aunt Pinako's even! Meanwhile, Watanuki was mentally ranting about why someone would want a hot dish while it was still summer and fuming.

It was a lazy day in the shop. Hot, humid, smelling of sake and various burning foods. It was normal. Or at least, normal for the shop, from what Edward could tell. After all, could a magic, wish-granting shop be considered 'normal'? After being attacked by a living book on Venus fly-traps (ironically enough) he wasn't all too sure. But all the same, it was just your typical not-so-typical day in the shop. Nothing out of the ordinary considering the place.

That's why, when the bells to the shop rang, alerting that someone had come inside, he jumped a bit and came out of his reverie of normalcy.

*******

"A customer! A customer! A customer for the mistress!" Maru and Moro sang in their high-ishly pitched voices, dancing to the front of the shop. They stopped their cheery chanting when they saw the distraught, tear-stained face of the young girl who had just come in. At this point, a loud 'boom' was heard from the other side of the shop.

"Edward-kun!" Watanuki's voice called from the kitchen, "Can you please go get that? I think the microwave just exploded…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know metal didn't work with microwaves! It wasn't in your cooking notes, Watanuki-san!" Alphonse's voice was distressed and apologetic.

The girl looked around nervously, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "I-is the a bad time? I-I can always come back later…"

"Nonsense," Edward said, putting on a charming smile as he walked to the front room, making the girl jolt in surprise. "Things like that tend to occur around here a bit more often then normal, from what I've observed so far." He joked. He took a sight intake of breath at the sight of the girl.

She was very tan with light, caramel eyes. Her hair was long and dark brown, and her bangs were shaggy. She was an inch or so taller than him, even though he was on the platform area (insert some slight Edo depression here), and she was very pretty. It appeared for her to be part Japanese, and possibly part Indian, African American or Native American, although he couldn't be sure. She wore a white flowing skirt that went a little below her knees, and had lacey hems. She also wore a light pink tank top, and a yellow and white polka dot t-shirt jacket. Her face was a bit flushed, and her eyes were puffy and blood shot from crying. Edward could see that she was obviously shaking in distress, and had probably run here in the ninety-degree weather to boot. If she didn't cool down shortly, she'd probably go into heatstroke or pass out from exhaustion. For some reason, the girl looked increasingly familiar the more he looked at her. But he couldn't place the face… That is, he couldn't until he heard her speak.

"My name is Akahana Rei."(1) She whispered in a soft, pleading voice, panting and sweating. "Um… My friend told me that this place… That it grants wishes." She took another intake of breath.

"It does." Edward nearly had a heart attack as Yuko walked up behind him in a flowing red and yellow kimono, fanning her pale face. "Do you have a wish needing fulfillment?" _She vaguely borders on pushy saleswoman,_ Ed couldn't help but note.

"I-I do…" She panted. It was so pitiful. She was obviously not looking well; Edward knew the feeling of dehydration and exhaustion from heat well. It wasn't fun. "I'll pay anything! Just name the price!" Her eyes welled up with tears again, threatening to release with each pounding second. "I don't care how much, I really will pay anything! Just make it… Make it disappear…"

Edward watched the girl's lower lip tremble as her head went downcast under Yuko's scrutinizing stare. His boss's crimson eyes were critically analyzing each breath the girl took. She was only panicking the girl more, but the older Elric figured it best not to interrupt Yuko's little staring fest.

"Very well." The dark haired witch sighed. "Edward, please go fetch some water and iced tea and some sake too. Akahana Rei-chan, please come with me. You look exhausted." The girl squeaked at the sound of her name, but nodded and reluctantly followed her out.

*******

"It's been happening for about a month now. Maybe longer." The girl, Akahana, began. "Everyday, the spirit has been appearing in my home. He talks to me, constantly follows me and he scares me so much…" She sniffled. "He constantly asks me how I've been, what I'm up to… He cleans things, he organizes things… He moves things around, too! He gets angry when I have friends over, especially boys, and sometimes I can feel him laying next to me in bed! He strokes my hair… It's terrifying me out of my mind! The only place I can get away from him in the house is the bathroom. He beat up my date last week, and now he's constantly talking to me. Half the time I can't understand what he's saying…" She whimpered in fright. "He wont leave me alone though… He wont… I just want him to go away. I'm going insane…"

Watanuki raised his eyebrows, looking at both the Elric brothers, who were muttering between themselves. _The ghost sounds awfully… helpful._ Watanuki mused. _I wonder what it's intentions are, if it even has any._

"What do you mean by 'he gets angry when I have friends over'? What did you mean by him beating up your date?" Yuko asked, although it didn't really come off like a question to any of the three observing boys. It almost was like… an order, perhaps.

"I-it, he… He'll move things so that they trip. He'll shake doors and slam them. And he pushed my date down the stairs by my kitchen and threw a pottery vase on him…" Her eyes widened a little more, horrified by the mere memory. "Why does he keep haunting me? What does he want?" She clenched her eyes shut tightly, holding her fist to her mouth. "Please… My one wish is for him to be exorcised. Please make him stop harassing me."

Yuko stared at her incredulously, bewildered for a split, almost unnoticeable second before her expression went back to a serious one. Was this girl really this dense, to not see the obviousness in the situation? The witch took a huff from her pipe.

"Did anything happen recently? Something bad in a relationship?"

Akahana blinked, and her face blushed a little, tilting her head in confusion. "Does it matter somehow? Does it hold some significance?" Yuko simply nodded in response. "Well, actually, yes. Although, it is a bit embarrassing to admit… I just got out of an abusive relationship with my ex-boyfriend."

Yuko now had a good idea of what was happening. "And shortly after was when this ghost started to appear, am I not correct?"

Akahana's eyes widened. "…Actually… You are right. That was two months ago. I think that's when he appeared. But, what is the connection?"

"Tonight, you will stay at a hotel." Yuko told her sternly. "You will not return to your home until tomorrow night at exactly eleven at night. No sooner, and no later. You will not go back there before then for any reason, not even to get your belongings. Is this understood, Akahana-chan?"

The girl's caramel orbs widened drastically, and her mouth opened as if to protest. But Yuko's unwavering stern stare seemed to keep her back. "Yes, miss. If that's what it takes for him to leave… What will I have to pay?"

"We can discuss that later." Yuko stated calmly. "But you must not go back to your house until eleven at night tomorrow. This is the most important thing."

"Of course." She nodded. "Is there anything else I must do?"

Yuko couldn't contain her wry smile.

"I'm going to need your keys, miss."

*******

As the girl left, Edward and Alphonse couldn't resist staring after her. _A real woman being haunted by a real spirit_, Alphonse was inwardly a bit awed by this. Sure, it was terrible for her, she was so obviously distraught. But Al was so fascinated by the theory of paranormal beings and supernatural occurrences… Edward had always told his younger brother that it was impossible for such things to exist, but here in this world, it was impossible to deny that they existed. Again, Edward getting attacked by a magical talking, flying, living book on plants was only a little tiny piece of proof.

"Edward, Aru-kun, and Watanuki." Yuko called, smiling deviously as she drank her sake, "Get ready! Tonight, you're spending the night in that girl's house!" All three stopped what they were doing and looked at the woman who was now dangling a set of house keys between her thumb and middle finger.

"But Yuko, we don't even know that woman! How can we stay in her home?" Watanuki protested. "And besides, what purpose would it serve?"

"If I simply exorcised the spirit, it would cost her quite more than it would be for you three to go handle it! Not to mention, I just have a hunch... Plus, Edward and Aru-kun need the experience!" She smirked, smugly. "I'm not even making Doumeki-kun come with you."

"But what-"

"Just trust me and get me more sake!" Yuko demanded, cutting off both Ed and Watanuki's disagreement. "Really now," she grumbled under her breath, "Alphonse really is my favorite right now… He's the only one who cares…" Touched chibi tears fell from both her and Mokona's eyes.

Al, Ed, and Watanuki watched the scene secretly from the door, sweatdropping heavily.

"Brother, what's that about?" Al asked quietly. Ed snorted and patted his brother's head.

"You're her main squeeze, Al. I think you've got another admirer."

"Obvious enough." Watanuki muttered.

*******

Edward scrutinized the small house seriously for a moment before sighing dejectedly. "It doesn't look haunted to me. If anything, it looks like a cliché little—"

"Brother," Al warned. Ed stopped abruptly and smiled sheepishly.

"You guys brought snacks, right?" Mokona asked from where he sat in Watanuki's arms. Edward jumped nearly a mile in the air, screaming. "Stop screaming, Chibi! You'll wake the neighbors." The puff-ball sniffed.

Edward seethed, knowing that if he did anything too violent to the bunny-thing that Yuko would have his head. Hell, he couldn't even verbally assault Mokona anymore. And it was only made worse by the fact he now understood what the black thing was talking about went it commented on him being a 'chibi', a 'gnome', 'pixie-boy', 'jellybean', or a 'hobbit'.

He vaguely wondered if there was a spell or hex or curse or something that made it rain dictionaries on a person… One could only hope.

"Yeah, I brought snacks." Watanuki groaned in answer. "Well, I guess we should be going in. We only have a few hours really to figure out what's happening to that girl… Akahana Rei-san." He sighed as they walked up to the house and put the key in the lock, hoping no nosy neighbors that would report them to the police were watching. It'd be kind of hard to explain while they were in someone else's house without being deemed clinically insane.

_"So, you want the honest-to-god truth, right, officer? Okay then. Well, you see officer, we work at a shop that grants wishes and is run by the Space/Time Witch named Yuko. She's a bit eccentric, but anyways. So, the owner of this house came into our shop and was really terrified because there is a ghost haunting her house or something. Her wish was to have it gone, so we're here to get rid of it. My name is Kimihiro Watanuki, and I can see spirits. And these two are my new coworkers, Edward and Alphonse Elric. They're from another world, you see, and they want to get home, so they work at the shop to pay their debt. They're alchemists. What? You think I'm completely insane? Why would you say that?"…_ Watanuki envisioned the whole conversation with a shiver. No matter how you looked at it, if the police showed up, nothing good could come out of it in their favor.

As they walked into the house, they discovered it was pretty normal looking. It had white plush carpeting and light pink walls. All the furniture was dark brown with deep red fabric, occasional gold accents, and it all had a warm feel to it. There seemed to be a rose theme going on. But either way, it was a normal yet luxurious home.

And, to the Elric brothers, who didn't have the abilities that Watanuki had, it was the last house you'd expect to be haunted.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary to me," Ed shrugged casually, shooting skeptic glances all over the room.

"How do you tell if a house is haunted anyways?" Al asked.

"Well, for me, it's like this," Watanuki choked out, leaning against the wall and clutching his nose to get away from the smell, which caused his voice to be a bit squeaky. "This house reeks of spirits. Has that woman been dabbling in the occult? Is it another Angel-san?"

"Angel-san?" The brothers repeated, not getting the terminology. They sighed, deciding they probably didn't need to know. And, in Ed's rhabdophobic case, didn't want to know.

"It's a fortune telling game that some kids at the friend of Himawari's school were playing. It's sort of like those Ouija boards if you know what those are." Watanuki explained. "Long story short, the kids playing Angel-san had called out some really bad things and it was causing a lot of trouble."

Just about most of those words had been lost on Edward and Alphonse, so with confused faces they sat their bags down. Watanuki, feeling like total circus freak, sighed and dropped his bag. A part of him was wary of his surroundings, half expecting to be eaten by a spirit any second, while another part of him was doing a happy dance that Doumeki wasn't there.

Suddenly, a cold chill fell over the room, and before anyone could comment, they were surrounded by an incredibly strong wind.

As if that was terrifying enough, it wasn't affecting the furniture in the slightest. Just them.

_"Get out!"_ A voice that sounded like a young boy's shouted. _"You can't be here! You aren't welcome at all!"_

"What the hell?!" Edward shouted, covering his head. "What is this?!"

"It must be the spirit!" Watanuki called over the wind. "But this one feels kind of different… I don't know why…"

* * *

A/n: Dun dun duuuuuun. Cliffhanger. Bwahahaha. ^_^ Akahana is not completely an OC, but she may or may not have a bigger part later on. Can you figure out who she is? Don't put it in a review, send me a PM with your guess. :D Now, for references.

(1) – The name "Akahana" means "red rose", and the name "Rei" means "free spirit". Both of those, in a way, describe who Akahana is supposed be.

(2) – "Angel-san" is a fortune telling game, that is a little like an Ouija board. If you've read xxxHolic chapters 16-17 (volume three) then you might remember this. XD

(3) – "rhabdophobia" is the fear of magic and the paranormal. It makes sense that Ed would have a slight rhabdophobia, it would explain his aversion to the unexplained and his idea that things science can't explain aren't real.

Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll update again as soon as I stop feeling like a cow who's getting run over my a garbage truck. XD


	7. Those With a Wandering Spirit

A/n: ...I am so sorry for not updating. And then updating with a side chapter. A slightly short side chapter. My harddrive crashed, and the next chapter was lost. I need to rewrite. -sobs-

Warnings: Meant for a belated Halloween. Contains some spoilers for "FullMetal Alchemist: The Blind Alchemist", which can be found and watched at animefreak(dot)tv.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or xxxHolic.

* * *

**Those Bearing a Wandering Spirit  
_A Side Story_**

_"Death is nothing to fear. Beyond it, there is always something better. Beginnings are the hardest to write, but the best to live." -Unknown_

"Yuko-san," Kimihiro Watanuki called as he made his way through the seemingly abandoned shop. "Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun are late to get home from school, and I'm getting worried. Do you know if Edward-kun remembered to bring the cell phone you--"

He stopped when he saw the sight before him.

Yuko sat on her usual sofa, smoking her pipe casually with a dull smile on her face. Before her was a brown, wrinkle-skinned, seemingly rotted corpse of a young girl with soft reddish brown hair like silk, and an old-fashioned dress. At the sound of his scream, Yuko sighed and looked to the girl sadly.

"I apologize for my employee, Rosalie-chan. I shall speak to you next time, child."

"Thank you, Yuko-sama, and yes." The corpse said in a soft, polite, child-like voice as it looked out the window. "Since I have a little time, I believe I shall visit the cherry blossoms. They're in season, I believe... so pretty to look at..." She whispered offhandedly, before looking to Watanuki. Her skull was missing it's eyes in age, all that was there to see was a hollowed skull with hair. The face seemed to smile disgustingly, and the girl waved lightly. "Take care, silly boy." She giggled innocently before vanishing slowly.

The fright left Watanuki on the floor, panting and pale from the disgust and horror of seeing such a disturbing thing. Yuko stared at him seriously.

"W-who the hell was that, Yuko?! What was it?!" He shrieked, shaking his head.

Yuko sighed. "Her name is Rosalie, she's from Edward-kun and Al-kun's world." She explained. "Rosalie died of an illness when she was young, but her family's alchemist tried to bring her back, sacrificing his eyes for it. Of course... it failed. Her spirit was forced into that body you saw, with limited speech and mobility, unable to age or die or tire. Unable to break it to the alchemist that he failed, the family kept the body in it's old bedroom, adopting a girl name Amy to be the pretend Rosalie in her place because she resembled the real one." Yuko sighed. "One day, Rosalie's spirit figured out how to escape her body and move through the Gates, but only to discover that it hurt the alchemist who tried to bring her back. They were somehow connected. She stopped out of love."

Watanuki ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. "But... but... how was she here now then?!"

"Because," Yuko went on, "I found her while on a trip to help Syaoran-kun and his friends when they were in Shamballa- Ed and Al's world- trying to take a feather from a false priest named Cornello right before the Lust woman gave him a stone." Watanuki didn't understand that, but let it slide. (1) "Anyways, I made a deal with her. On certain times, she may visit and speak with me, and even freely travel this world only seen to those with sight like yours... for a price. The mobility and speech her physical body had in her world are basically all but one percent gone." (2)

He stared, confused. "...Does she hurt at all?" He asked meekly.

"No." Yuko said with a smile after a moment. "Rosalie feels nothing, though she does long to pass on from that corpse to heaven."

"Is there a way you would exorcise her?" Watanuki couldn't help but wonder.

"My prices are far too high for her." The dark haired witch sighed. "Being nothing but a spirit from another world, there is nothing more for her to give. But..." she paused. "I believe her final wish can soon be granted. Her wish, and Amy's... 'For as long as Rosalie is here, I can truly never have a family, and never be her...'"

Watanuki followed her glance out the window.

"Go find Edward-kun and Al-kun, they probably got lost in the park again."

The bespectackled boy jumped at the sudden voice, but nodded and left anyways.

_I do not know her, but I wish as well for Rosalie-san to be able to find peace and comfort._

*******

"And so all I wish for is to move to heaven, where it is happy and warm."

Alphonse Elric looked at the corpse-like girl sadly, but smiled a bit. He was not scared. He was not disgusted. He was pitying, and glad to have spoken with her under these cherry blossoms.

"I understand. Please, I'm not sure what I can do, but let me try and help you..." He said quietly, his eyes welling with tears as he placed his hand on her forehead in a loving, gentle manner. Somehow, Al was able to touch her. "Allow me... to free you from your family, from this middle-ground... to send you to the happiest place."

Al did not know what he was saying or doing; it was as if a whole new entity was taking over him.

For the first time since being 'brought back', Rosalie felt warmth.

"Thank you, Alphonse. I shall watch you from heaven." She said as her form permanitly faded. "May you and your brother find luck in this world."

For a moment, before the ghost of a girl vanished, she became a true human again. No longer an echo of her true physical self, Rosalie was a beautiful girl of Al's age with flowing ginger locks and heavenly eyes. Her pale ivory skin was transparent, but still beautiful. She floated a bit as her dress flower in a non-existant breeze. She continued to glow from the strange power Al was using, and her smile echoed every happiness.

"Thank you..." She whispered again, her voice clearer as she leaned forward and pressed her beautifully soft lips to his momentarily. It was innocent and pure, her kiss. A kiss to thank him from freeing her.

Al blushed, watching as she vanished from before his eyes, like some illusion that never was.

Across the park, as he ran, Watanuki could only stare. Al turned his head to him and smiled. "Ah, Watanuki-kun! You found me!" He laughed warmly, as if Rosalie had never been there. The only sign was the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Mhmm. I figured you and Edward-kun got lost again and--"

"Oi! Al!" Ed called, walking up. "I got the juice, but I see April First Man is already here to save the day."

Watanuki rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname, but sighed. "Yeah. Let's just go home, I made lunch."

As they all walked, Al looked to Ed. "Brother, you were walking to me at the same time as Watanuki-kun." Al began shyly. "Did you see... her..?"

Edward blinked his golden eyes at his younger yet taller brother in confusion. "You feeling alright Al? There was no one with you in there, 'cept for me and April First." He said seriously. "Who's 'her'?"

"...No one." Al murmured sadly, looking at the sky as Watanuki obliviously rambled on lunch. _Rosalie... I hope you're happy... That whatever I did sent you to the place you can rest in. I hope someday we'll meet again._

*******

Amy paused in brushing the true Rosalie's hair as the corpse tensed, and then relaxed. At that moment, the hand fell off. She was not frightened, but happy.

"Rosalie, I will be a good replacement for you." She whispered. "I will let you rest now, and tell mommy."

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I'm a little creeped out by my own writing. The part with Al made me tear up. Hope you enjoyed this; I wanted it to be a more straight ending of sorts to "The Blind Alchemist". Next chapter will return to the normal story.

(1) - This is insinuating that before Lust and the homunculi gave Father Cornello in Lior a fake Philosopher's stone, he preformed 'true miracles' with one of Sakura's feathers. After Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and etc took it (a few years before), he probably became desperate, which made him more likely to want to con people, hence the stone stuff. My own little idea. ^.^

(2) - This is my xxxHolic/CLAMP-y, Rosalie-version side to the story. Do see the real one if you havent already, it's very good. :D

That's all for now! Until next time,  
~Dice


	8. Chapter 7: Agony

A/n: At last, an update! And a long one at that. I hope this doesn't get too boring for you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even technically own Akahana or Kaien. But whatever.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Agony**

_"May those who follow their fate be granted happiness; May those who defy it be granted glory." –Edel, Princess Tutu  
__Song Inspiration: "I'm Alive" by Becca (Ending song for Kuroshitsuji)_

*******

"What the hell?!" Edward shouted, covering his head. "What is this?!"

"It must be the spirit!" Watanuki called over the wind. "But this one feels kind of different… I don't know why…"

"_GET OUT!_" The spirit screamed.

And suddenly, everything became white.

*******

Alphonse Elric groaned, rubbing his head. He was sore all over, and as he looked around, he found himself in nothing by a white space.

"Brother? Watanuki-san?" He called out, looking around. "Mokona?" He practically whimpered, now slightly afraid. This whole place was seemingly endless. It vaguely reminded him of Briggs in a blizzard.(1)

The last thing he could really remember was being in that living room, being attacked by the spirit thing…

Instantly, more fear spread through his body.

_W-what happened to me?! Am I dead?! Brother!!! Watanuki!!! Yuuko-san!!! Mokona!!! Maru, Moro!!! Where is everyone?!_ He thought frantically, slipping into a panic. He felt the white space fading to black as he clutched his head in frustration, tears slipping out as he softly cried, falling to his knees. _Someone… Anyone... Doumeki-senpai… Himawari…-senpai…_

He couldn't breathe. The darkness was closing in on him. He was on the verge of hyperventilating in the hopelessness, the claustrophobia was sinking into his mind in the worst possible way.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" He finally shouted, snapping.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the scene changing.

_Where… What..?_ He questioned weakly, looking around.

He was in a large park. In the distance, he could see some traditional Shinto shrines, but otherwise, it was a large green field. There were some dirt roads, and many trees, and a playground. The playground had several swings, a slide, some monkey-bars, and it looked fairly westernized. But Al could tell that this was Japan. _But… Japan, years and years ago. At least two decades back, less than one would be pushing it._

Where was he? Was he in a memory? Was he in the Gate? Had he someone really and truly been sucked back in time?

Where was his brother?

He tried to calm himself down somewhat, making his way towards the playground. Whatever had happened to him, he counted that Yuuko would come save him. Or his brother. Or… maybe his father, wherever his father had gone.

As Alphonse Elric approached the playground, his eyes widened in shock. He was not alone.

"Kaien-kun! Let's play on the swings!"

"Ah, wait up, Akahana-chan!"

*******

Edward Elric looked around. He'd landed in, from what he'd seen on TV, looked a lot like a modern day hospital waiting room.

"How the hell did I get here?" He grumbled, rubbing his head as he stood from the waiting chair, making his way down the hallway. _Nobody seems to be around…_ He noted, getting even more confused. _Usually in hospitals, there are at least doctors, not to mention patients and the people visiting them. Where are they?_

As he turned down another hallway, he heard violent sobbing. Quickening his pace, Ed began racing towards the room that seemed to be the source of the crying sounds.

When he got there, he was shocked.

"Kaien-kun, Kaien-kun!" The young Akahana Rei sobbed, holding onto a tan boy's hand, tears falling at an astounding rate. "Please! Get better! You have to play with me again… You're my bestest friend ever!"

The boy smiled weakly, the smile was sad. "Akahana-chan… I'm tired. I don't think I'll be playing again… Sorry…"

"Kaien-kun…" she whimpered, nuzzling his hand. "But you said you'd do anything for me… Please get better for me… What if those mean kids down the block start picking on me? With onii-chan gone, who'll help me?"

"I'll still… still be here, Akahana-chan." The boy whispered, his voice strained. "You just… wont see… wont see me… I'll be here though…"

"Kaien, please!"

The boy smiled wider, and Ed gulped. He could see the darkening in the boy's eyes, the way his tan skin paled ever so slightly and his grip on the girl's hand slackened a bit, slowly weakening… It was like watching his mom die all over again.

"Akahana….-chan…" He croaked weakly. "I… I love y—"

The deafening beep silenced all sounds as it signaled that a heart had stopped beating.

"KAIEN-KUN! KAIEN! KAIEN!!! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, PLEASE!"

Edward stared, frozen in place as everything faded into darkness and he felt himself being crushed by the tormenting images of people dying around him.

His mother Trisha, Greed, Hughes, Nina, the chimeras from the Devil's Nest, Sloth, and even his little brother.

The pain stung his chest like bleach on an open wound, spreading a numb agony through his whole body. Never before had he wanted to escape something so terribly.

*******

Kimihiro Watanuki stood in the white endless space calmly. He'd seen scarier things—things much more weird and frightening than nothingness—his whole life. Having that special kind of sight for that long can make it hard to be easily terrified.

He tried to think rationally, despite the chill creeping over him.

Watanuki knew that a spirit was around. He _didn't_ know where the Elrics or Mokona were, much less where HE was.

"_You know, you really should have come._" A cold young boy's voice snarled, venom leaking. "_I won't let her be hurt. I can protect her all on my own!_"

The bespectacled boy gasped softly, turning around. No one was there. He mentally swore; The spirit was playing games with him.

"Where are you?!" He shouted.

The lack of response triggered an assumption, then a thought, then a realization.

The spirit was all around him…

"Watanuki! Aru-kun, Chibi-chan! Get up!"

*******

Alphonse gasped, turning his attention away from the playground. He could swear that he'd heard Mokona's voice…

"Mokona? Mokona!" He shouted.

"Right here!" The black puff ball's voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, Al found himself being sucked out of the memory slash dream slash whatever it was, and back into the living room amidst swirling winds.

*****  
**

Edward was running down the halls of the abandoned hospital at top speed, his golden eyes wide with horror. He was pale as a ghost, and was breathing unevenly. Every time he blinked, he saw his mother—the light in her loving green eyes fading as the life drained from her body slowly, the way she paled, the way her warmth slowly vanished into a chilling snow…

_NO!_ He screamed inwardly, feeling a pain in his side as he ran. He was panting heavily, he needed to stop and catch his breath. But no matter how far he got away, the sobbing would catch up with him and send a chill down his spine.

He HAD to escape from it. But it wouldn't let him go.

No matter how much his thighs, lungs, and sides burned… no matter how much every fiber in his body pleaded for mercy, he would NOT stop running. He had to escape from this horrible place, but it was like an eternal labyrinth.

"Watanuki! Aru-kun, Chibi-chan! Get up!"

Edward sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of Mokona's voice, but didn't stop running. Suddenly, he was sucked into blackness, and found himself amidst the swirling winds once again.

_What the hell..?_ He asked in his head, even his thoughts breathless as he somehow started regaining his breath.

He looked to the wall, and nearly fell over in shock.

Eight hours they had been in those weird visions. For Al and Watanuki it had felt only like moments—no more than twenty minutes—but Ed could believe the time lapse. In fact, for him, it felt like it had been days.

Days of horrible emotions and nonstop running through an equally endless maze…

The blonde alchemist suddenly had doubts about his new career choice.

Al blinked and looked towards where the winds seemed to be coming from. He had a gut feeling that what he had seen had meant something, but, what could two children—one being a young Akahana Rei—playing in a park together mean?

It was only the tip of the ice burg.

Just as quickly as the winds had started though, they stopped, leaving all three boys staring and wondering what the hell had just happened to them.

*******

Yuuko listened intently as each of the boys described their experiences under the spirit's hold. The more she heard, the more her theory seemed to be proven right.

"Confront the ghost about what it showed you. It will not be able to deny what it is any longer if you do that." She explained, taking a huff of her pipe. "It is not evil. It is something to take pity on." She added sternly. "It is a soul bound to this earth by chains of the heart, by a promise that it does not know how to break… It is your job to free it from those chains and help it move on."

And with that, she took off the pink and white headphones, turning back to the pensieve-like object(2). The dark stone basin with ancient runes carved into it was filled with black-hued water, but an image played within the liquid.

"I'm getting sick of watching this pathetic creature consistently…" The dark haired witch grumbled disdainfully, massaging her temples and pulling the kimono around her with a sigh. "Clow, you sure did leave me with quite the exploit of a job, didn't you..?"

The Homunculus called Envy screamed in agony as it continued the never ending spree of mutilation.

The box was weakening it's hold… He wouldn't be able to stay in there forever.

_Hohenheim, you didn't make my job much easier._ Yuuko sighed. _What did I tell you about that blasted rock? It only makes pain. And didn't I tell you that that wench was no good? You never listened to any reason when you were young, did you? You didn't listen to anyone, even after all that you supposedly 'learned' after Cselkcess. Edward and Alphonse are proof you eventually got it through your thick head though…_

Yuuko stirred the basin with a thin metal wand-like rod, and the image slowly changed.

*******

"THAT was the only advice that she could give us?!" Ed hissed under his breath as the three boys plus bunny-thing walked through the house, looking around for something neither Elric could really understand. "She's like those vague fortune cookies we got at that take out restaurant! It's so infuriating!"

"Maybe she's trying to teach us something?" Alphonse shakily suggested, sweatdropping slightly. "Teacher did the same thing. Remember, Brother? '_All is one, and one is all_'…"

Watanuki blinked. "'All is one and one is all'?" He repeated. "What does that mean?"

"'The world is the all, and I am the one'." The brothers said together.

"Oh. Okay then…" Watanuki sweatdropped, still not entirely getting it. _It must be some Alchemist thing… Hm._

"Brother," Al began, "You've noticed it too, haven't you? Akahana-san looks a lot like…"

"I know." Ed cut him off. "And we both saw the boy with her. 'Kaien'? Sounds a lot like—"

"I noticed that too." Al nodded. "And… Something about Himawari-senpai…"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I don't understand what you two are going on about." Watanuki stated. "I know that not being from your world means I'm automatically missing out on at least half of the conversation, but really."

"Sorry, Watanuki-san." Al sighed. "Sometimes we forget that…"

"It's nothing." Watanuki sighed, looking around. "I can feel that the spirit is near, but… where…?"

_I'd rather know why Yuuko was so bent on us confronting this thing,_ Ed wondered to himself, shivering at the memory he'd seen from the ghost. Back home when someone thought their barn was possessed, they burned it down and started over. _A stupid over-exaggeration. The only reason I'm believing what I'm seeing is because of the slave driver's insisting that that magical hocus-pocus bullshit is real. I've seen too much just in the freaking shop to deny it…_

If Ed could help it, he'd never seen the life fade out of someone's eyes like that again.

*******

"We only have two hours left." Watanuki sighed after a long while had passed. "We have to do what we came here for, or Yuuko will be really pissed off at us…"

Al looked around curiously. "Are spirits always this good at hiding?"

The dark haired boy shook his head. "I can't really think of an instance where they purposefully hid for this long… Doumeki usually keeps them away…" Instantly a vein popped up on his head. "THAT BASTARD!!! I BET AS SOON AS HE HEARD I WAS BUSY HE WENT TO TRY AND GO AFTER MY PRECIOUS HIMAWARI-CHAN!!!"

The youngest Elric blushed ever so slightly. "O-oh, i-is Himawari-senpai your g-girlfriend, Watanuki-san..?" Al asked shakily.

"Well… ah… not yet…" Watanuki said awkwardly, clearing his throat and blushing a little himself. "But… I really like her. She's so cute and nice and sweet and fun! Oh, Himawari-chaaaaaaan…!"

Edward sweatdropped. Sometimes, in his opinion, Kimihiro Watanuki could just be such an airhead.

"So, what are we doing about the spirit?" Ed asked, shaking his head.

Watanuki blinked and shrugged. "I guess… we just rest a bit, and wait for the spirit to come back for us."

*******

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Right here… where my heart is._

_I watch her all the time, love pouring from the fabric that makes up my existence._

_I protect her from those men who just want to use her, and hurt her._

"I'll take her, and then throw her aside. She is nothing to me, after all."

_Seeing intentions… It's always been a gift of mine, even when I was living. _

_They don't love her like I do. They want to harm her._

_I won't let them._

_And it still continues… day to day… The pain goes on, and I merely exist for her. Yet, I am happy still._

_Happy because this is all worth it, for her._

*******

Al blinked, looking into the mirror as he washed his hands. It was late… he'd dozed off again, even while doing this.

"That voice…" He muttered, looking to the door.

He took a step out, blinking and sighing. He had a strong feeling he'd just heard the spirit talking, but shook it off.

It was probably nothing, after all. Just all that extra wasabi with his dinner messing with his head. He really needed to get used to Japanese food, didn't he?

Watanuki eyed him as he came back to the living room, laying down on the futon wordlessly. "Alphonse-kun, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, just tired." Al murmured. There was a long pause, before he spoke again. "In my dream… It was scary. Yet… I was calm. Is that weird?"

Watanuki shook his head. "I was the same…"

Al didn't roll over to face him. "What was yours like, Watanuki-san?"

The dark haired boy had to think for a moment. How could he really describe such bleak surroundings? But… he knew exactly what to say.

"It was painful." He said softly. "It was like… for a moment… I could feel the spirit. No. I was the spirit. It was a difficult thing to comprehend, really. To be yourself, yet be another person… I guess I'm still trying to understand it, you know?"

Al nodded. Sometimes, when he was in the armor, it had been like that too.

Meanwhile, Edward sat in his own corner, feigning a restful sleep. He knew what his brother was thinking, almost exactly. Maybe it was that thing about, during their transmutation, their spirits being crossed somehow. It explained how Al's body aged properly, and how he hadn't died from malnourishment in that void-like place. But all the same, no matter the reason, he knew what had just crossed through his little brother's mind.

It burned him. As if a lit cigarette had been taken to his flesh, no, his heart. It stung painfully… because he knew that no matter what Al, or anyone else said… this was his fault.

It all started with the day he decided to perform human transmutation on their mother. Simply saying it started with the transmutation itself did not cover the sin enough.

How much had Al suffered in the armor? Edward knew he'd never truly know how much it hurt, even when Al technically didn't feel.

Ed knew that even with everything, he'd never, ever be able to feel that pain.

That knowledge hurt him even more as he clenched hi eyes shut tight, pleading for sleep to comp whisk him to some other world. He wanted to do nothing more than forget that incredibly tragedy called his life, and those disgusting things he'd seen in that memory.

Instead, he heard soft music. But it was sad, like a harp, or a violin.

He found himself captured by whispers. He could only listen.

He could only listen to the voice belonging to the spirit and wait for coherency to return.

*******

_It's cold… This void in my heart is cold. All I want… is for it to be warm again…_

_Only she… can make it warm._

I need... someone whose love for me is true.

_I cannot pass on without it._

I want... someone who loves me without asking anything in exchange.

_She never asked for anything but for me to stay. I have kept that promise, haven't I?_

I hope... unless that someone loves me for being me...

_She always has. I know that… But she seems to have forgotten me._

_With that tearstained face that is so sad… Is keeping my promise, is loving her, really worth all of her misery?_

_How I want to protect her. She is that person._

That person… who is only for me.

"I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me."

_I know who that special someone is. I watch her, and as she sleeps, I caress her cheek lovingly._

_I dream of living, and of living only for her._

_But I know what I am. I know how I am. I know what reality is, I know the truth._

"If that special someone falls in love with me... I will have to leave that someone."

_I will leave that someone for them._

_Because only then… can I rest easily, knowing I'm not as alone as I thought._

People's souls come in all shapes and sizes. And as time goes on and a person grows, their soul can change. Their hopes and dreams can change.

_Yes…_

That's why...there isn't just one type of happiness.

Then... there must be a way that I can be happy, too?

_Yes…_

That is what we all want, isn't it? To find the person just for you, to find your own happiness...

...That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?

_Why can't she hear me? Why won't she listen?_

_All I wish to say is…_

"_I love you."(3)_

*******

Edward jumped up, piecing everything together instantly. Watanuki and Al both gasped and started at the sudden movement.

"I've got it! I know now, what Yuuko meant!"

"Edward-kun?"

"What do you mean, brother?"

Edward looked to his two companions with a determined face, a fist raised slightly and clenched as his eyes shone with understanding.

"I figured out what this ghost is here for."

At those words, there was a pained cry, and the winds started again.

"_Just! Go! Away!_" The spirit shrieked. The three could now see the form of a young boy before them.

Edward knew now.

"Knowing someone else knows hurts you! Well, you're not getting rid of us now!"

"_Why wont you just leave?!_"

Watanuki and Al watched in confused fear as Edward took a cocky step forward, his hair having been freed from the ponytail and now flying in the violent winds.

"Because even though you're trying to protect her, you're hurting her, and you're hurting yourself even more!" Ed shouted to him. "You love her! And you promised to stay by her side! But… She wants to move on! If she mourned you forever, if she never lived past you, that'd be unhealthy! Don't you want her to be happy?! Maybe those men were assholes, sure! But everyone makes bad choices! If you shield her from all the hurt love brings, she'll never grow emotionally! Someday though, she will be hurt. And if she thinks she's invincible, she wont be able to stand up and walk past the pain!"

"_You don't get it…_" The spirit said, crying now. "_Akahana-chan always has had problems with moving—_"

"—With moving on?" Ed finished, smiling sadly. "If Rei-san is anything like the girl I think she is… she doesn't accept sadness well. But, that's why you can't baby her forever! She needs to grow up and become a strong person. She needs… to get up on her own two, strong feet, and just move forward." The spirit was silence. "Am I wrong?'

"…_Am I… really only doing nothing but hurting her? I love her so much…_"

Edward looked at the spirit, feeling an odd, envious warmth. He was currently oblivious to anything but him and the young boy spirit before him. At this moment, for all he knew, Al and Watanuki did not exist in this space.

"Show me everything, from your eyes. Please."

And once again, Edward Elric found himself… in a different world entirely, almost.

*******

_My name is Kaien Tsubaki. I grew up with Akahana-chan(4). Our mothers were friends before we were even conceived. They were pregnant at the same time, and we were born within days of each other._

_We always were together, it seemed. At home, at school. We were closer than any two siblings ever could be._

_And I loved her. I may have been young, but I knew, no one would ever love Akahana-chan more than I did. I never told her this though. She always smiled; those words, the expressions of my feelings, at that time… They would certainly have taken her smile away. They would have been a burden to her._

_I could never be the reason her smile was gone. I'd never, ever live with myself if I had._

_As long as we were together, I was content with just this. This innocent love, this friendship. It was perfect, really._

_One day, I caught a cold though._

_From then on, it only could progress. A lung disease combined with so many other illnesses. From the beginning of my small cold, there was never any hope for me._

_Akahana-chan cried so hard the day I told her I would be dying soon. She sobbed, and told me there had to be a way._

_I became the cause of her frown. Of her tears. The moment she became as hysteric as possible, when that little twinkle faded from her eyes…_

_I felt weak. I died._

_I tried to say I loved her. I wanted her to know she was the only person who ever really had gotten into my heart._

_I never got to say it._

_A promise to always protect her was all my weak body could manage to say, and she never knew._

_When the time came to pass though, I found I couldn't leave her. As she grew up, slowly being able to smile again, I possessed a picture of us together. I cherished the moments I could spend with her, as limited as they were._

_She talked to the picture sometimes, too. Telling me how her day was. She'd cry when sad, laugh when happy… It was as if I was alive again, with her, but I wasn't._

_I could never respond back then._

_Finally, she moved into this house. I was able to come out._

_She started dating and bringing men home._

_The first time she kissed, and did things with that man that she was supposed to marry… I tried to pretend I didn't notice it, though it hurt so very much. But then, while she was on a business trip… He brought another woman into this house! He loved her in their bed! I couldn't take it. I revealed myself and sent him away._

_And then right after! That abusive man! I sent him away, too._

_No man was worthy in my eyes. Not of my Akahana-chan. I made sure they all left. No second chances after the first mistakes._

_I've noticed though… Does that make her unhappy? Would she… be happier being hurt? How is that possible?_

_After all the time I've taken to think though… I know what I want the most._

_I want someone to love her. I want her to know, in the end, how I felt and feel. I want her to take my picture out of the box and not forget me._

_My Akahana-chan… My sweet rose, my princess… I can rest if I have those things…_

*******

Edward sucked in a breath as he returned to reality.

Being inside the ghost's heart, inside Kaien's heart… He'd felt all his emotions. Love, pain, sorrow, regret, hatred, fear, hope and hopelessness.

He smiled sadly, knowing those same feelings all too well.

"Then perhaps, you should just try telling Rei-san who you are, and you're reasons behind this. She cant read your mind, after all."

Kaien looked up, confused.

"_You mean she doesn't entirely understand what I'm doing? She doesn't know I'm trying to protect her?_"

"Um… No." All three boys said, sweatdropping. They had nearly been floored.

"I think I have an idea though." Watanuki chirped shyly. "It will make Spirit-kun here a lot more happy, I think."

*******

Akahana Rei stared in surprise at Watanuki and Edward, confused as she looked over a letter.

"It was… Kaien-kun all the time? Doing… those things?"

Edward nodded. "He was trying to protect you, but went about it wrong. Can you understand that, Rei-san?"

She closed her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Kaien-kun was my first love. And… I was his." She whispered. "But… we never got to be together, for obvious reasons. We were too young, and then he passed on." A smile came on her face. "Kaien-kun? Please rest. I am so grateful you kept your promise, but you shouldn't be in pain for me. I'll stand on my own two feet. I still love you though."

Watanuki looked over Akahana's shoulder and smiled. Kaien stood there, by the couch, smiling.

"_Akahana-chan… Take care… I'll still be watching from heaven._" He whispered, before vanishing.

"Would you like… to know what he said before leaving?" Watanuki asked her.

Akahana shook her head, surprising them both.

"No. Please don't tell me." She giggled innocently, smiling again. "I think, deep in my heart… I know. I don't want the image I have of him right now to be tainted by another one, you know?"

Watanuki nodded, grinning a bit. "Yeah. I do."

"Ah, look at the time!" Akahana gasped, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "I need to be getting to church. I help with the youth ministry there. Ah, not to be rude, sorry. Can I show you out?"

Ed laughed. "That'd be nice, Rose!"

"Hm? Rose?" Akahana questioned, completely confused.

"Ah!" Ed blushed, shaking his head. "Never mind, I'm sorry. I got you confused with someone... someone I knew."(5)

*******

Yuuko looked at Edward curiously.

"Eh? What was that, Chibi-kun?"

He chose to selectively ignore the comment on his height.

"You heard me. I want to continue to work here, so I can repay my debt to you… But I'm only doing it for Al!" He hissed. "But, despite that, Yuuko-san… _I don't believe in ghosts._"

* * *

A/n: Yup, Ed's being a thickhead. :3 Anyways. Now. Time for references!

(1) – Fort Briggs is the military base in the north of Amestris, it watches over the Drachma border. In Fort Briggs, the snow fortress, you find characters such as Olivier Amstrong, Miles, Buccaneer, and etc. Despite the fact the FMA part of this story is based on the first anime, I had to include Briggs somewhere. XD

(2) – It was inevitable that a Harry Potter-esque something-or-another would eventually pop up. This basin was inspired by Dumbledore's pensieve, which appears in books four and up.

(3) - Parts of this monologue are taken from the picture book series that we all know and love from Chobits, by CLAMP. "The City With No People" is so... sweet, and sad. I had to include this.

(4) and (5) - Yep. For those of you who guessed, or didn't guess... Akahana Rei and Kaien Tsubaki are the alternates of Rose Thomas and her late boyfriend Kain. Akahana may appear again in this story, but who knows. At least sweet Rose got her somewhat-cameo. ^^;

Until next time!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! :D

~Dice


	9. Chapter 8: Adjustment

A/n: First update of the new year! Hope you enjoy. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and don't kill me for using a Twilight quote. ;-;

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Adjustment**

"_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end." –Bella Swan, Twilight_

_Monochrome no Kiss – SID_

*******

In Ireland, on a lonely green hill far from where humans wander, there is a small pub of sorts. It only appears at sunset, and vanishes by afternoon the next day. This pub is magical. No normal human may enter. And, inside this warm little brewery can be found the best liquor on this earth. Whether you're looking for whiskey, beer, vodka, sake, or wine, you'd find only the highest and purest quality here… at Barnabas Wee's Little Tavern.

Barnabas Wee was a two-century old little kappa, but you didn't need to worry about him. He was quite peaceful, and actually had a fear of water, and conflict. He'd been in this part of Ireland for the last several hundred years, and his hospitality is a favorite amongst all creatures alike.

That night, in the warm, cheery place… whispered above the music and laughter… the hot topic amongst the guests was, naturally, Yuuko's newest take-ons.

Kimihiro Watanuki, the odd lad he was, was naturally still quite the celebrity amongst the magical world. But now, he'd been booted down, by the two new little humans she had.

_Humans…_ It was a pathetic word for these two. They were Alchemists.

"Blimey, yeh, I've 'eard of 'em!" Barnabas laughed at the talk. "The wife's been naggin' me to take a trip o'er to Japan to see 'em. Kurozumi thinks the young one's the 'andsomest bloke 'round."

"Oh, you mean Alphonse." Kuroko, a little dark haired girl said softly, in an enchanting French accent. You'd never guess she was a hundred years old. "Yes, from the photograph I saw on Ryo's internet boards, he's quite a beauty. I bet his blood is just as sweet as those innocent eyes—eep!" She squeaked as the tall blonde boy bonked her on the head.

"Watch it, Kuroko. Your fangs are showing." He howled with laughter, his wolfish grin obvious. "Those two sure are funny though. Alchemists they say, ha! Haven't seen any o' them around this side since… since…"

"—I left?" A deep male voice interjected, sending the pub into silence.

Barnabas gasped, lifting his glasses so his aged eyes could get a better look at their newest guest. He grinned wickedly at his old friend, watching with amusement as the taller man sat in a seat near the bar, his blonde hair pulled back his golden eyes aged by worry… yet still showing happiness somehow.

"'Ohenheim of Light." The kappa chortled, raising his half empty glass of scotch in greeting. "Welcome back, old frien', welcome back! Same as always, I 'ssume? And 'eard about Yuuko-chan's new pet Alchemists, 'ave ya?"

Hohenheim managed a smile. "Whiskey, yes. Thanks, Barnabas. It's good to be back." He said lightly. "And I do believe you're talking about my sons."

*******

**-Three Weeks Later-**

"Everyone, please welcome your new classmate, Edward Elric-kun. He has just transferred from Germany, so greet him properly."

Edward felt little beads of nervous sweat on the back of his neck as he looked out to the room of kids, all whom were staring right at him.

_Jiiiiiiiiiiiii… _(1)

"A-ah! Yo, pleasure to meet you all." He said, trying to be cheerful. "I'm Edward Elric. Please take good care of me… …Especially you cute girls there." He added reluctantly, forcing himself to wink and hold a hand in their direction.

As the girls squealed and giggled—all flustered by the action—he sweatdropped, trying to contain his eye's twitching to a minimum.

_Damn you, Yuuko-san… _He hissed inwardly, his mind flashing back gravely to the night before, after dinner. Yuuko had just informed him and Al that they had school in the morning, and wanted to rehearse them on a 'stunning introduction that would guarantee them limitless popularity with all of their classmates'.

"_No, Yuuko-san. That introduction is so incredibly stupid, and humiliating, I refuse to do it!" Edward growled, making a series of hand motions all signaling no. Yuuko pouted a bit, crossing her arms._

"_But Edward, don't you want to get lots and lots of girlfriends?" She asked bluntly, puffing out her cheeks in childish frustration. "With such a sexy smile that only you can pull off, added with the right lines… The girls will be all over you! It's impossible for this not to work! The key is to not be shy and—"_

_Edward growled again. "I don't want to do that! I don't want a girlfriend, much less a bunch of them!"_

_Yuuko slowly smiled at the pause that ensued, her eyes alight with evil._

"_Edward-kun. You will say the line to your female classmates during your introduction, or pay the consequences."_

In the end, Yuuko had won that fight. _And damn her for it, too. _Edward added in his head. He hadn't been this pissed for a while. Yuuko Ichihara was starting to really remind him of a smoking, drinking, and extremely well endowed female version of Roy Mustang. Give her a military uniform and some ignition cloth gloves, and the witch was nearly an exact replica, give or take an ounce of pompous juice.

As he sat in his seat and the class begun, Edward—somehow almost completely aware of how much female attention he was getting—wondered if his younger brother was having as terrible a time as he was.

Al had, in the end, wound up in the class one year below him.

Now, for those who are asking how someone in a ten year old's body could fit into that class… The timeskip has missed something.

While taking a bath, Al somehow had gotten sent to the Zashiki-Warashi's place.

And somehow, while there, he'd gotten his true body back. As in, he was now his actual age.

Edward sighed and laid his head in his arms, looking out the window sadly.

It really made him depressed to think magic succeeded in restoring his brother where he—and science—could not.

*******

"Hi there, everyone!" Al chirped, bowing. He wore a big smile on his face, and his long hair was pulled into a ponytail. "I'm Alphonse Elric. Please call me Al. It's such a pleasure to meet you all, and I can't wait to start working with you!"

To all the girls in the class, and even a couple of guys, Al looked like the most adorable thing in existence.

"W-wait, Aru-kun!" One girl called shyly, before he could sit down. He blinked and smiled, nodding for her to continue. "E-Elric-kun, I mean… Can you tell us… a bit about y-yourself?"

"Of course! I like kittens and science, I have an older brother, and I'm right now learning how to cook a variety of things!" He grinned even wider, little shojo bubbles and sparkles floating around him. "As I said, I just transferred from Germany. Please tolerate me, as I am very new to Japan and don't know much."

Several girls nearly fainted, and Al's title of 'class bishie' was officially ensured.

Right now, Al thought life was almost completely perfect, and school was super fun. This was exactly the opposite of what Edward was feeling, but still.

_I'm so glad I came here… _He thought, blushing a bit when he thought of Himawari, _and _of Zashiki-Warashi.

*******

Watanuki stared at the little threesome who was eating lunch together on the lawn.

Himawari… Oh, Himawari! The joy of his life, his sunshine! As long as she was there, the annoying bug that was Doumeki did not entirely exist to him. He shot a glare at said nuisance, but it went fairly unnoticed.

"Tomorrow…" Doumeki began slowly, taking a bite of his tamagoyaki. "…Octopus hot dogs… and Turkish Delight."

Lightning flashed behind Watanuki.

"Those don't even go together!" He shrieked. "And _Turkish Delight?! _Not only is it a foreign desert, it's probably hard to make, too!!! I'll be up all night!"

"…I want walnuts in some… maybe pomegranate too." Doumeki mused.

"No way! I never said I'd make it for you, damn it!"

Himawari smiled. "I've never had Turkish Delight before! Would you mind if I tried some too? I've heard it's really good—Yori-chan, my friend from middle school, went to Turkey last summer and told me about it."

Watanuki grinned like an idiot and spun around, only hearing her first two sentences. "Of course you can try some, Himawari-chan! I'll make you the best Turkish Delight ever!"

"Don't forget some jelly, to spread on top of it."

"NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT, DUMMY!!!"

"That sounds kind of nice, actually!"

"Well anything for you of course, Himawari-chan! Only the best, after all! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

A few moments later, while Watanuki and Doumeki bickered some more, the sounds of footsteps on the grass could be heard. Himawari's eyes widened a bit, and Doumeki had an air of surprise.

"Excuse me," Al said, his voice a little deeper yet still soft and gentle. "Um… Have any of you seen my brother?"

Watanuki smiled slightly, happy he was a little more used to the fully aged Al than the others. "Yes. He was back-talking the teacher, and had to stay in class over the lunch break to clean."

Al sighed, slumping a bit. "Ah… Brother… Why was he being rude?"

"The teacher brought up alchemy… and how it was a dead science." Doumeki began slowly. "Edward got pissed and started shouting… and the teacher made him wait outside."

"Brother…" Al groaned. "He'll never change… But, I know how he must have felt… Hearing something he treasures so much being called a—…" He trailed off, looking at the still surprised Himawari. She didn't know about him or Ed yet, and he didn't really want her to.

"Kunogi!"

"Hima-chan!"

Everyone looked over to two girls, and blinked. "Ah, sorry!" Himawari giggled. "I promised to help my friends out! I can't believe I nearly forgot!" She gasped, jumped up. "Thanks for the lunch, Watanuki-kun! And, it was nice talking to you, Alphonse-kun. That's some growth spurt you had there." She smiled. "Bye Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun, Alphonse-kun! See you!"

Al watched as she ran off, blushing slightly, before shaking his head. "As I was saying… I know how he must have felt… Hearing something he treasures so much being called a 'dead science' must have hurt brother." He smiled sadly. "He already was in a bad mood after fighting with Yuuko-san last night and this morning. He seemed really upset before we left for school…"

Watanuki nodded. Edward _had_ seemed a little antsy today. "Mm."

"Well… Um, I think I'm going to go walk around!" Al beamed. "A nice girl from my class, Usagi-san, made a map for me! It's proved to be helpful so far. Well… I'll be going now." He shrugged. "Later, Watanuki-kun. Doumeki-san."

Doumeki stared at the boy, before speaking. "Oi. Al."

Al looked back at the sound of his name, confused. "Yes, Doumeki-kun?"

"You have a nice looking arm. You… might be interested in joining archery club."

"Huh?"

*******

"Stupid teacher with his stupid science and his stupid incorrect beliefs about alchemy and his stupid lectures with his stupid, longwinded rants about discipline and punishment, and stupid Yuuko for making me go to this goddamn hell hole!" Edward hissed under his breath as he cleaned the chalk erasers. "I hate this whole damn school. Stupid girls with the squealing… I wanna go home. Damn this place to fu—"

"Language!" A harshly familiar voice snapped, right before Edward felt a book hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch!" He growled, looking up. "What the hell's your problem—…" He stopped abruptly at the woman above him, paling visibly though his heartrate sped up drastically. _N-No… It… It can't be…_

"My _problem, _Edward Elric-san, is that I, Izumi Yoshida, at least deserve some respect. And I also demand your complete attention. All my requests, as your teacher, are within perfect reasoning."

Edward gulped as the dark haired, dark eyed woman glared at him from behind her thin reading glasses, her dark purple pantsuit adding to her threatening aura.

"Y-yes ma'am…" He squeaked, the look alike of his Teacher nearly giving him a heart attack before she smirked.

"Good boy." She teased. "Well, I won't officially be your teacher until tomorrow. It seems your math teacher passed on over the weekend."

_That's why we got an extra slot for break… _Edward thought, recalling some girls talking. "Oh… They sure replaced him awful quickly, then."

Izumi Yoshida grinned. "I suppose so. But then again, I did get lucky. I've been looking for this job for a while… and I can tell, Elric-san; if you're in my class, then it's bound to be fun."

*******

"I swear, Al!" Edward exclaimed with a huff, barely dodging three redheaded girls and a blonde as he passed them. "That woman! The one who hit me! She's Teacher!"

Al sighed. "I didn't say I didn't believe you, brother. I just said it sounded weird."

Edward growled slightly as they entered the grocery store, grinding his teeth a little.

"What I'm more worried about is the teacher." Al murmured. "Apparently, lots of people fall down the stairs in building three. He's the only one who has died from the fall, but isn't it funny, brother?"

Ed blinked. "I haven't heard anything about that. But yeah, it does sound funny. Of course, insinuating that foul play could be involved is also hysterical. Bullying is the most obvious culprit, but that's only odd if it's to a teacher, and the teacher dies…"

Alphonse shook his head, picking up a manga magazine he wanted and putting it into the hand-carry shopping basket.

"Kaori-chan from the class below mine said that whenever someone trips, no one seems to be around. There's no student traffic to trip on, no wet linoleum-like steps, no logical explanations, really."

"Gah, Al. You're looking too deep into this!" Ed sighed, picking out some stalks of broccoli for dinner. Watanuki was making stew, like Granny used to make. "If you try and tell me it's a ghost, I'm gonna get mad. Humans are humans, and humans are clumsy. Easy as that, little brother. Mystery solved."

"Brother…" Al pouted. "… Fine. You win. I'll let this go." _For now._

Ed grinned. "Thanks. Now. We need sake!"

*******

Envy growled before shrieking and kicking the box's wall again. He had left a nice dent, but he knew there was still a long way to go. He'd been crossing the Gate with the FullMetal Pipsqueak… And then, he was here. The only other memory was a smooth woman's voice saying 'Stay put'.

Why did he have to be pulled into this strange thing? What were these odd remains? It was all Van Hohenheim's fault, he knew it.

After all, it was that bastard's fault for _everything_.

With his last ounce of strength, Envy turned into his truest form; the hideous and huge green monster where masses of soul energy boiled from his flesh in the form of faces, pleading to be saved. They were the essence of his Philosopher's stone. Or at least, what remained of the power from when Edward had used it. That usage was regrettable, but necessary if he wanted to escape Gluttony's stomach.

Mustering more nonexistent strength, he pounded against the small dent he had earlier managed to somehow create in the containing device, ignoring the aches in his body. He needed to replenish his stone soon, he noted that. If he didn't, he'd be reduced to ash. A dead homunculus was worth nothing to the universe.

He continued pounding, until he smelled something fresher, and sensed a change in the atmosphere around him. Pulling back, he observed his work.

Finally, he could see a little light. At last, the scent of fresh, untainted air reached his nostrils and revived the burning in his chest. He could taste the first glimpses of freedom, and he felt a calm rush over him. He was so close now.

It was nothing more than a small crack, and he was incredibly weakened, but there at least was something to say for his hard work.

Powered by hate and the desire to kill, Envy was now almost free.

* * *

A/n: Yeah, sorry about suddenly throwing Al's age thing in there... Honestly, I needed it somewhere, for the upcoming arcs again. But when I tried to write the random bath scene, I... had a teen girl moment and just couldn't go on with that. ._.''

Anyyyywayyyys. Moving on to less awkward topics.

(1) - Baranabas Wee's Little Tavern in Ireland is inspired by _The Leaky Cauldron _in the Harry Potter series, by JK Rowling.

(2) - "Jiiiii" is a long sound effect usually seen in manga. It is the sound effect for an intense, prolonged stare. As in, the awkward kind that Ed is getting from his classmates.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!  
~Dice


	10. Chapter 9: Festivities

A/n: S-so… Ah… *coughs awkwardly*

How long has it been since I updated this? Oh right, over a year. God, I am so sorry; I know that that means little to the amazing readers who gave me 73 reviews, and were apparently enjoying this fanfiction. I know that it means nothing to those readers who probably checked back again and again (if they're anything like me when it comes to fanfictions I'm hoping for an update on) only to be disappointed. I'm sorry to the readers—new and old—who thought I'd given up.

In a way, I _had_. A lack of inspiration and an overflowing amount of drama and school and general laziness really had me thinking that—even though chapter nine was half way done—I would never post it, and that chapters ten and onwards would never see the light of day. But recently, I had a massive revival of inspiration for this fanfiction caused by rewatching the entire xxxHolic anime! My mood was set, and I know I won't be dropping this fanfiction! (Not to mention, I snagged myself a beta. She doesn't have an account here yet, but, let's just call the dear Hikari-san. Hi, Hikari-san! :'D) I hope new readers can enjoy this fanfic, and old readers can at least accept my apology if not begrudgingly return to reading. *deep bow* Thank you for your time and consideration, and thank you for not pelting me with rocks—er, if you do feel the need to pelt me with something though, please use fruit. Kay…?

So, here is quite possibly the longest chapter yet. And the next one… well, just wait and see. ;D

Disclaimer: You get the idea.  
Reviews are nice. No flames, please!  
(Sorry for the massive author's note! Dx)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Festivities**

"_It is always tedious when someone says that if you don't stop crying, they will give you something to cry about, because if you are crying then you already have something to cry about, and there is no reason for them to give you anything additional to cry about, thank you very much." – From Lemony Snicket's "A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Slippery Slope"._

There was a loud crash, and a surge of strange power.

Finally, light could be seen.

Envy sucked in a deep breath, using some remaining strength to phase back into the cute form he so dearly adored.

The homunculus simply chuckled.

**- Page Cut -**

_Alphonse sunk into the hot bath, sighing in relief as he closed his eyes. _

_Everything was so stressing lately, and he was rather exhausted; who could blame him for it, though? It was natural to be stressed out in this situation, right? After all, he was in a whole new world; one with different customs, people, languages… He was bearing so many secrets right now, and didn't know what may happen if some of them got out to the public. Not to mention, he hadn't really had a body in what felt like ages. He found himself getting tired rather easily, and stumbling around awkwardly._

_It all was a lot of weight for him to bear on his own. He knew he didn't have to be alone in this, but Al didn't want to bother Ed too much. His brother had enough on his plate with most of the same reasons Al was stressed, not to mention Yuko seemed to work him harder..._

Brother… _Al sighed inwardly._

_After all this work, he was stuck in this young body. And no matter what was on the inside, the physical age had put a gap in their relationship._

_The way Ed looked at him… The more protective way he seemed to act…_

_The distant way he seemed to be…_

_Ed was physically a man, and Al should have been too. He wanted so badly to be able to understand and experience the same things his brother did._

_But if this gap stayed, he'd never get to be as close as he so desired. They'd never be the way they used to be._

It's not fair! _Al thought as he tried to choke back these strong emotions. _All I wanted to was to have my flesh body… I wanted to be with brother too! It may be selfish, but… I love brother, I want to be closer to him like we used to be… Was it better to be in the armor? No, no, no! I want to be older, like I _should _be! Like I should be…

_Al felt his body tingling uncomfortably, and opened his eyes. Perhaps the water was too hot…_

_The boy's eyes slowly widened, and he blinked, looking around. This was most definitely not Miss Yuuko's special bathroom._

"_Eep!"_

_Al looked over and gasped, quickly sinking deeper into the water with an embarrassed squeak._

_There was a girl here! A really pretty girl…_

Al's eyes opened sleepily, and he rubbed them with a soft groan. He was having that same dream again.

It was going on two weeks since he'd seen the Zashiki Warashi. Her magic pond had granted his wish, and his body had aged. A true miracle, a proof magic was real… Of course, it didn't change his brother's close-minded opinions on magic versus science. But it had served a helpful hand in their relationship.

He could already see it. His brother was acting normally again. Looks really did do something.

"Al?"

Al looked over to the futon beside his, blinking. "Brother, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Ed sighed. "I keep thinking about our new teacher, at school…"

"Yoshida-sensei?" Al asked, sitting up. "You're still caught up on how much she looks like—"

"It's not just her looks, Alphonse." Ed said sternly. "It's her personality. Her manner of speaking. That smirk… Even that look in her eyes is spot on with how Teacher's would be! She… She even hit me with that book…" As he closed his eyes, he could still see her. "It's her, Al. It has to be."

"…Brother…" Al murmured sadly. "I know how hearing about Teacher… _affected_ you… But brother, you know that that can't be her. _All is one, and one is all._"

Ed opened his eyes to look at his little brother for a moment, before closing them again. "Yeah. I know."

_All is one, and one is all._

"But, it _is_ weird." Ed mumbled. "A woman shows up at school that looks just like Teacher. That client looked just like Rose. And then Himawari…"

Al nodded before he could finish. "It _is_ very strange."

"Strange indeed." Ed nodded.

**- Page Cut -**

"'_Matsuri?_'" Edward repeated, staring at Himawari blankly.

"A Japanese street festival." Watanuki whispered quickly, so just the Elric brothers heard.

"Yeah!" Himawari chirped happily, oblivious to Watanuki's interpretation. "The park not too far from here holds one annually, always around this time of year. It's this weekend, and I'm so excited! I really want to go, but my friends are backing out on me it seems… I was wondering if you boys would be interested in coming with me. There's a ton of games, and snacks… It'll be a ton of fun, I just know it!"

_Oh, Himawari, you didn't even need to ask… _Watanuki swooned internally, nearly proclaiming his thoughts right there if it hadn't been for Alphonse.

"I'm in, senpai!" Al exclaimed immediately. He looked incredibly enthused, and there was a light pink color on his cheeks.

"Me too! I'd love to go!" Watanuki agreed. He still seemed surprised that he wasn't the first to agree to Himawari's plans. It almost… it almost _stung _a bit.

"Sure." Doumeki shrugged, earning a glare from Watanuki.

Himawari was practically sparkling with happiness. "Oh, yay! I'm so glad! Ah, but what about you, Edward-kun? Can you come?"

Edward crossed his arms. "I don't know… a festival really seems kinda unnecessary…"

"Oh, but you need to lighten up and have fun sometimes." Himawari encouraged.

"Come on brother, please?" Al pleaded.

"It could help you understand Japanese culture and fit in a little more." Watanuki pointed out.

Doumeki stared at Ed intently. "…Dango."

"Dammit, do you only think about food?" Watanuki shrieked, throwing his hands into the air as he started one of his characteristic tirades against Doumeki.

Ed sighed, reddening a bit at Himawari's hopeful face. That look was so familiar—so _cute_—that he couldn't help but give in.

_Gulp. _"I guess taking a break to explore some Japanese culture c-couldn't hurt…"

_At least he'd be able to escape Yuuko and that damned shop for a while._

**- Page Cut -**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me, Edo-kun~" Yuuko said teasingly with a smile, sipping some of her sake elegantly. "Or, are your ears going deaf from all that screaming you do~? I said I would be attending the street festival with you, as we will be working that night."

Watanuki sighed in a depressed manner; he'd been hoping for a night away from Yuuko and the shop just as much as Edward had. The disappointment was like a thick fog, suffocating the teen boys mercilessly.

"More of your magic mumbo jumbo?" Ed asked with a snort, glaring. If steam could be puffing from the blonde's ears, it would be.

"In a way, yes." The dark haired witch giggled. "But actually, I do believe this will interest you and Alphonse as well."

The blonde alchemist eyed her, but figured asking more was pointless. Yuuko was too caught up with Mokona and sake, anyways; nothing he said would matter at this point.

**- Page Cut -**

"_W-who are you? Why are you here?"_

_Al blushed harder as he hid behind a boulder, avoiding meeting eyes with the girl. God, this was so embarrassing!_

_He knew that Yuuko's shop had a lot of incredibly strange stuff, putting emphases on strange… but was it so much to ask for at least the bathtub to be normal?_

… _Apparently so._

"_M-my name is A-Alphonse Elric…" He answered her shyly, flushing a little more._

_The girl's eyes widened slightly, and she blinked, before relaxing a bit._

"_Oh… _Oh!_ You're a friend of Miss Yuuko's, and Watanuki-kun…" She seemed to smile fondly at Watanuki's name. "I see then. If you're _his_ friend, then you must be a good person… And all the stories describe you as a nice person…"_

_Al didn't really know what she meant about 'stories', but was already focused on his surroundings. He was in some sort of hot spring– no, a pond. (Or, were they the same thing? Bah!) There was a waterfall, and many boulders and beautiful plants._

_The water was the perfect temperature, and no matter how one splashed, it seemed that the water always stayed calm and clear, or at least returned to that state quickly. In fact, the water was so clean and clear that it was practically a mirror._

_A mirror so wonderful and clear that he could see his reflection in it._

_Though… it was not the same reflection he had expected to see._

_Al's heart stopped for a moment as he slowly and shakily reached up to touch the side of his face, wide eyed. He slowly ran the pads of his fingers lightly down from his cheekbone to cup his chin, which bore a light stubble similar to the one that had been on Ed's chin in the mornings._

_He looked older. By _at least_ several years._

_It was the age he _should_ look. The way he longed so desperately to be._

"_You know, these waters are magical." The girl said, smiling slightly, almost knowingly; as if she was reading his thoughts, or something of that sort. "They can heal anything. Physical, spiritual… They can heal most curses, too."_

_Al's eyes widened a little more as he ran his hands over his arms and torso, checking to make sure that this was really real. He felt taller now, a little bigger. His body had stopped tingling, and in its place, he'd aged._

_He'd aged._

"Aruuuuuuuuuu…"

"I'm up!" Al gasped, snapping his eyes open. His face was slightly red; he'd _definitely _been dreaming about the Zashiki Warashi again.

Yuuko smirked at him, giving him another good poke to make sure he was awake—solely for good measure. "It's your turn to pick a yukata for the festival tomorrow night, _Aru_-kun."

"Oh!" Al yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes. How long had his brother taken to pick a yukata that Al had been able to fall asleep like that? _Silly brother._

"Mhm." Yuuko smiled. "Now be sure to pick something cute~"

"But… I know nothing about yukatas, Miss Yuuko." Al said, tilting his head to the side with an adorably confused expression. "How do I know what will look good on me?"

"Aren't you just a cutie?" Yuuko chuckled, patting his head. "Don't worry, Maru and Moro will help you. Right, girls?"

"Right, mistress!"

"Right, mistress!"

Al smiled at the girls as they grabbed him, tugging him towards the room. "Thank you, girls."

"You're welcome, Aru-nii." Maru and Moro chirped, and Al chuckled at their unison. For whatever reason, Yuuko and Mokona followed; it seemed that the picking of Al's yukata was some sort of event.

Ed peeked up from one of his books, watching with a small smile. Al always had been good with kids, and had once shared with him not too much of a long time ago that he wanted to be a father someday. That had been ages ago it seemed, back when his little brother was still in the armor, and Ed was sure Al had forgotten by now. But Ed had remembered it for a reason; hearing Al talk about something like that had been extra encouragement to get his body back sooner.

"Feeling nostalgic, Edward-kun?" Watanuki asked, holding out a tray. "Yuuko-san requested chocolate fudge brownies for desert tonight, and not to brag, but I think I did a really good job on this batch. Or at least, for it being my first time making them… They were from some foreign recipe book, so I may have gotten something wrong—ah! Just try for yourself."

Ed eyed the chocolate, cake-like squares for a moment, before taking one and shoving it into his mouth. "Mm. Wow Watanuki, you're one hell of a cook."

"Thanks." Watanuki chuckled, letting him take another two before setting them on the table to be devoured by Yuuko and Mokona. "Well, I'm off for the night. If Yuuko-san asks for anything else, I trust you can get it, though I'm sure she's drunk enough by now. It should be fine."

"Alright. You can leave it to me." Ed sighed.

It was almost like being a babysitter. Actually, that is exactly what working for Yuuko was; they were more like degraded, mistreated babysitters than simple assistants or shop workers.

"Goodnight." The dark-haired boy nodded, before leaving.

Edward smiled a little once the boy was gone, leaning against the table. Kimihiro Watanuki was a good kid, really. Though, Ed sometimes wondered if the boy was insane.

Ghosts weren't real, after all. He didn't necessarily think Watanuki was lying about his bloodline curse, but he still did not believe in spirits.

"Hm…" In the end, Edward decided to settle for Watanuki being insane or misguided and just left it at that.

About forty minutes or so later, Al returned, a little flustered and ruffled.

"…"

"Apparently I'm a bishie, brother."

"I don't even wanna know, Al." Ed deadpanned.

**- Page Cut -**

"Oh wow! Brother, isn't this festival amazing? So cool!" Al gasped, awed by all the bright lights and booths. He inhaled the smells, grinning widely.

"I guess it's cool." Ed mumbled, fidgeting slightly. He was not used to wearing what he thought to be a bathrobe in public, especially in front of girls, and it was embarrassing. He wondered how Al, Watanuki, and Doumeki seemed to be so… relaxed in it.

"Himawari-chan should be here soon." Watanuki said cheerfully.

"…She's walking with Doumeki, isn't she?" Ed questioned, deadpanning.

Watanuki's cheerful smile did not fade, though a menacing dark aura seemed to surround him.

"Please don't speak of that to me."

The three boys wandered around, trying different games and usually failing at them. Or at least, Ed would fail, while Al and Watanuki won. It seemed Ed wasn't too good at any of the games.

Not too long later, they finally met up with Himawari and Doumeki. Both Al and Watanuki seemed to blush at her kimono, and hand over the prizes they'd won. Ed and Doumeki just stared at the scene, wondering why both boys were such saps.

After going to see a dance presentation, they were about to get more food, when they noticed a large crowd forming around someone who was shouting.

"A skit perhaps?" Himawari guessed, blinking as they walked to a less populated area of the crowd, where even short little Ed could get a good view.

"Who! Whaa—? Whaddaya mean I'm looking at you like that? Nuh-uh!"

"Oh, two pretty boys having a fight." Someone commented, and Himawari giggled.

Watanuki blinked. "Are they having a tiff?"

The boys noticed the audience, and the blonde seemed to groan, before they ran off. "And there they go, off into the night." Ed deadpanned.

"Maybe they're patching things up." Al guessed hopefully.

"Kiss him, you fool!" Someone shouted.

…

Ed and Al really did not understand this culture sometimes.

**- Page Cut -**

The festival went by without many more events; it was just a normal festival. Watanuki couldn't figure out why Yuuko had brought them here, and neither could Ed or Al. _It must be one of her games, _they all figured.

"Alright, ready to go?" Ed asked, frowning a bit and crossing his arms. His automail was starting to ache.

"Already?" Al practically whined; he was already starting to pull out a pout to guilt Ed with, but was immediately stopped by a glare from said brother.

Watanuki shrugged, eying them both; he'd spent so much time with Himawari tonight, he was in a particularly good mood. "I guess we can," he said, chuckling pleasantly, "Himawari already left, right? None of the stalls will be open much longer. There's not really anything else to do! Plus, it was such a tiring day…"

"Oh, there is still _plenty_ to do, Watanuki."

The bespectacled boy in question gasped, jumping as Yuuko appeared behind him. He had sworn she wasn't nearby—bah, what was the point in questioning how she did half of the things she did? It just lead to headaches, really.

"Whaddaya mean?" Edward asked, blinking. He almost wished he hadn't; Yuuko's mischievous smirk was telling him it likely involved him engaging in either heavy labor, something exceedingly degrading, or something just plain weird.

The dark-haired witch giggled almost innocently, pointing a lone finger to the sky in an almost lazy manner.

"Why don't you just watch and see, Edo-kun?" She then took on a more frightening smile, eying him almost suggestively.

"_It's starting right now."_

As if on an abnormally perfect cue, thunder rolled from not too far off. Alphonse couldn't help but gulp at the eeriness—albeit _comical _eeriness—of the moment as a flash of silent lightning hit above.

Ed looked around, curious as to if anyone else was nothing this, only to see that the few who had remained moments ago seemed to be gone. _Of course, _he figured with a sigh, _Yuuko's timing is perfect; what is she, the queen of coincidental moments?_

_No, not coincidence; it's 'hitsuzen' or whatever, right?_

Yuko smirked at him in a way that made him squirm a bit—it was like she knew everything he was thinking, and _oh god_, he really hated that idea.

Suddenly, the thunder rolled again; this time, much louder. Watanuki and Alphonse both covered their ears, flinching, while Mokona simply whined about the noise level.

There was a loud scream from the sky as a door that was ever-too-familiar to the Elric brothers materialized.

"W-what the hell is that?" Watanuki shouted, eyes widening as he shook a bit. He had reason to be so frightened, of course; the Gate had such an ominous feel to it. It was all Edward could do not to shake, especially considering he knew exactly what those two strange doors were capable of, and what was behind them. Even if the idea of the latter was vague, it was still more than Watanuki knew.

All three boys looked to the witch questioningly, hoping she'd provide some answer to calm them as another roar resounded, and the doors began to open.

All she did was laugh madly, saying, "I told you it was starting, boys!"


End file.
